Finally
by snchills
Summary: The battle is over. John needs forgiveness, Sammy needs his brother and Dean needs to stay alive.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them I only play with them on occasion then they make me give them back.

Authors note: There are a lot of theories on how this season will end and this is only one of mine. Of course they could totally be jerking us around and do something like having John wake up hearing water running and find Mary in the shower, ala Dallas. Could they be that twisted? I think they could just be. I'm interested in reading stories about how others think the season will end. I'm putting out the challenge. Get writing people.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was finally over. The words still warm on his lips he watched the demon disintegrate into a million specks of dust and disappear, its scream still echoing in his ears. A sound John knew he would not soon forget. He ran to Sam, who had collapsed over the strain of the final push to trap the demon.

"I'm okay Dad." Sam said weakly as he allowed John to help him up. He stared at what was left of the demon suddenly aware of the immense relief he felt. It was hard to fathom that it was really over. A million thoughts went through his mind at once. He looked over at John for confirmation and saw John nod back to him. It wasn't a dream; the creature they had sought all those years finally was destroyed.

John and Sam barely had time to celebrate their victory when they heard Dean yelling from someplace near by. Rushing outside they saw a battered Dean being pushed into the Impala by Meg. Shoving him in the passenger side, she ran around to the driver's side and drove off. John and Sam ran to the truck and jumped in. John floored it as he got on the interstate behind her. Meg drove hard, speeding in and out of the slower traffic without a thought of the danger she was to those driving around her. John tried to keep up, always keeping the Impala within his sight. He and Sam sat stone faced and quiet as John weaved around the slower cars trying to catch the faster black car. Meg sped up even more when she got around the traffic and was now in a wide open lane. Sam gasped as a semi changed lanes in front of them and John had to brake hard to avoid hitting it. Within seconds they had the Impala back in view again. It took agonizing minutes before John could get around the slower cars and into the open lane as well.

When they were only 1/4 mile away, they saw the car start to swerve back and forth. They both screamed Dean's name as they watched the car go flying off the side of the road. John slammed on the brakes and they ran out of the truck in time to see the Impala roll to its top and burst into flames. Within seconds the vehicle exploded throwing John and Sam back as they ran towards the burning car. Sam got up and tried again to reach the Impala but John quickly grabbed him and held him back. The flames engulfing the passenger compartment had now reached the trunk and set off a torrent of explosions as the bullets and other weapons responded to the flames. John prayed his son died quickly.

Sam struggled in his father's arms, screaming Dean's name, before succumbing to the horrible thought that his brother had just died in front of him. John pulled Sam back up to the side of the road and they stood there watching as the fire continued to burn. Other cars pulled up as well and people soon joined them unknowing that the two men standing on the side of the road were watching the one person who meant the world to them die in the most horrible way possible.

Soon law enforcement vehicles showed up as well an ambulances and fire trucks. Sam heard someone from Highway patrol ask John if they had seen what had happened. John spoke with strained emotion as he told the officer one of the victims was his son. After a few more questions the officer left with the impression that the car went off the road during what he assumed was a domestic dispute. John of course could not tell him it was because his son had been kidnapped by a demon bitch and car went off the road because his son was fighting back. Two hours later John and Sam were still standing there as the medical examiner pulled two bodies from the wreckage and brought them up to the ME's wagon for the ride back to the morgue.

"We should have tried Dad." Sam spoke to John as they sat silently back at the motel room. It wasn't so much of an accusation as much as a wish that he could have done something, anything, to save Dean. Suddenly a sob that was long held back surfaced and Sam got up quickly. Determined not to cry in front of his father he walked to the bathroom and locked the door. John could hear Sam's cries for his brother. He did the only thing he could do for his youngest son. He granted him the ability to cry in private. His heart breaking as well John got up and exited the motel room, getting inside his truck. It was only there, alone in the trucks cab, that he allowed himself the cry as well for Dean. Years of repressed emotion rolled through his body. The truck shook as John clutched the steering wheel and sobbed freely. Memories of Dean as a child, Dean as a teenager, Dean as the man he became, flowed through John's mind.

He could only mutter, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Repeatedly as he leaned over and rested his head on the steering wheel. Then came the memories of Mary. He thought he would feel a sense of satisfaction now that her death was avenged. Instead he felt an overwhelming sense of guilt that his obsession to avenge her lead to the death of her most precious boy. He could only apologize to her as well and beg her for forgiveness.

He didn't know how long he sat out there. It was only when he heard the motel door open that he looked up to see Sam standing in the door way. Sam's face wet with tears, his eyes wide with fear as he searched for his father. The relief on his face as he saw his father sit up in the truck. John saw his sons fleeting fear. He got out of the truck, walked up to Sam, and grabbed him, hugging him tightly. Father and son stood in the door way and cried together finally sharing the grief that had threatened to consume them.

Three days later and a thousand miles away, they found themselves in driving aimlessly through the rolling hills of Tennessee. Without a mission, they had no reason to head in any particular direction. They stopped periodically for food and fuel, resting in motel rooms at night as usual. Silence had become their norm. Conversations were short and mostly revolved around where they were, and where they might be heading. It was safer that way.

John observed Sam as he slept slumped against the trucks door. He was happy to see Sam sleeping even if it was in the middle of the day. He knew Sam was having nightmares about his brother, he could hear him crying out at night. They seemed to match his own nightmares about his oldest son. The fear Dean must have felt as he realized he was going to die. It was the sound of Dean's voice however, calling his name that made him sit up at night, heart pounding, with sweat pouring down his face. There was something nagging in the back of his consciousness. Something he couldn't quite get to surface until one night he realized what it was. It was strange sense of hope. He tried to dismiss it but it still nagged at him. How could it be? Any chance at hope disappeared in the flames of the Impala. Still it was there, lurking, taunting him and for a moment he allowed himself the dream that Dean was still alive. It was quickly squashed as he remembered the results of the autopsy confirming the body burnt beyond recognition was his oldest son. He never spoke to Sam about his dreams knowing he couldn't burden him with even more pain.

On the morning of the fourth day, Sam paced around the motel room like a caged animal. John knew something was bothering his son but he didn't know how to broach the subject without eliciting the conversation he knew he didn't want to have.

"Sam!" he barked looking up from the laptop. He could see Sam struggle. The evidence was in his body language and on his face. Whatever was bothering his son he had to find out, and find out quickly. Sam looked like he was ready to burst.

"Sammy talk to me. What's wrong?" John tried to keep his voice low and smooth. Sam looked over at him not quite sure what to say. Finally he could no longer hold back.

"Dad Dean's alive."

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Author note: I decided to leave it on a cliffhanger just as I suspect the season will end on one. I have more ideas on how to continue, but I think I'll let you all decide if you want me to.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own them I only play with them on occasion then they make me give them back.

Authors note. When I first wrote this I really hadn't planned on writing more chapters. Since we really don't know how the season will end it's a little hard to imagine how the 2nd season will begin and truthfully I didn't think that far ahead. The more I thought about my original continuations of this story the more I didn't like them. After struggling a bit this is what I came up with instead. I hope you still like it.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Of course John knew Sam was right the minute he heard the words come out of his mouth. The hunter part of him knew their dreams could simply be Dean's ghost trying to contact them. The father part of him clung desperately to the belief his son really was alive. After hearing Sam's version of his dream and comparing it to his own, he knew what they had to do. They need to head back, even if it was only to prove themselves wrong. John knew they could not go on without finding out once and for all if that was Dean they left behind in the morgue or if he was somewhere else desperately waiting for them to come and find him.

Half way back Sam woke up inside the truck and was surprised so see they were back in Kansas. Looking over at his father he knew immediately where they were heading, back to Missouri's, back to Lawrence, back to the beginning. If ever there was someone who could help, Sam knew, it would be Missouri. An hour later they pulled up in front of her house. She stood in the doorway like she had been waiting there for hours.

"How does she do that Dad?" Sam said amazed when he saw her standing there.

"That's one of the mysteries that is Missouri son." He looked past Sam and smiled when he saw her as well. She watched them slowly get out of the truck and walk up the sidewalk towards her. Instantly she could feel the pain emanating from both of them. She dismissed it immediately instead greeting them as she usually would.

"It's about time you two got here." She held out her arms and folded Sam in a warm embrace. The minute he felt her arms around him he suddenly felt a wave of emotion come over him and he began to cry on her shoulder. He started to stop, feeling like an idiot, but instead felt Missouri hug him tighter letting him know it was alright to continue.

"There, there child, go right ahead, Missouri doesn't mind those tears. Let it out son." She said as she held Sam close. She felt him release the rest of his pain and soon the shuddering stopped. He wiped the remaining tears from his face.

"I'm sorry Missouri." Sam whispered a quick apology. He hadn't seen the woman in months and the first thing he does when he sees her is break down. Sam moved away from her and headed inside. She looked over at John still standing near the door way. His eyes showed the guilt and pain he was feeling as well. When she reached for him he only moved past her into her house.

"John Winchester…..." She started to reprimand him but he shot her a warning glare.

"Not now Missouri. Not now."

They immediately moved upstairs to their separate rooms. Each unpacked slowly not willing to go back down stairs and face her yet. Missouri sensed this and let them each have their time alone. She headed to the kitchen and started to cook. A good meal would help but she knew there was so much more that needed to be done.

"It's a start." She said putting in a roast. An hour and a half later, Sam was the first to come down the stairs. She looked up from the stove as he entered the kitchen and smiled at him.

"Smells great." He said as he opened the oven and looked inside sniffing at the roast and the baked potatoes. "I can't remember the last time we ate so well." He stopped and looked up at her eyes wide. The last time he ate that decent of a meal was one Jessica had made for him oh so many months ago. Since her death it had only been diners and fast food…..with Dean.

She put her hand on his arm as soon as she felt his pain and nodded her understanding. They stood for a moment lost in memory. Missouri had never met Jessica but she knew how the girl's death had greatly affected the young man in front of her.

Dean's loss was even more painful for Sam. He and John had lost their center and if she didn't act quickly their world would spin them apart forever. Somehow she had to find out more from John and Sam about what happened after they finally killed the demon. The trouble was how she would get them to talk. With their emotions so close to the surface she would have to go slowly.

"Sam honey, why don't you set the table? The dishes are right over there up in the cupboard." She spoke tending to a pot on the stove.

"Yes ma'am." Sam replied softly. He reached up in the cupboard and pulled out four plates before he realized his mistake. Quietly he put back the fourth plate and placed the other three and the silverware around the table in the dining room. Missouri didn't need to turn around to know what he had done unconsciously.

"He'll be with us shortly child." She thought to herself. That much she knew for sure because she could still feel Dean's strong presence in the universe. She was about to call John downstairs when she heard his footsteps approaching the kitchen. They shared a quick quiet glance. His eyes told her 'thank you'. She smiled and nodded in response.

Dinner went by quietly. The conversation revolved around the meal and how good it was. Both men knew not to tempt fate with Missouri so they cleaned their plates and helped themselves to seconds. When they were through she got up to cleared their plates. Sam jumped up and offered to help.

"Hush child that is my job." She said scolding him mildly. "Sit tight, I'm gonna make us some coffee." She left them alone in the dining room and the two men sat quietly until she returned with the coffee.

"This is no good." She thought disapprovingly when she saw them just sitting there. She decided to play devils advocate.

"If you two are going to refuse to talk to each other I don't know how we are ever going to find Dean." She spoke as she poured them each a cup and set it down in front of them. Both men were startled by her abruptness.

"And don't tell me this isn't the time John Winchester because if it isn't when will it be a good time, when you have already lost any chance of finding your son? Time is a wasting. You need to stop feeling sorry for yourselves and get going, Dean needs you. I want you to start at the beginning and don't leave anything out. Now would either of you like some sugar or cream?" She sat down and started to sip her coffee avoiding both their stares.

It wasn't easy but John was the first to speak. He described how they got separated in the warehouse. John and Sam went one way, Dean the other after Meg. He didn't worry because he knew Dean could take care of himself. There was such a struggle to subdue and destroy the demon that John and Sam didn't give Dean another thought until it was over and they heard him cry out. That was when they raced outside and saw him being pushed inside the Impala by Meg.

"And you are sure it was Dean?" Missouri pushed and John shot a glare at her.

"Of course I'm sure it was Dean. Do you think I wouldn't know my own son?" John barely checked the anger in his voice. Missouri knew his anger wasn't directed at her, but out of frustration and fear. Sam sat stone faced afraid to speak up while they stared at each other. He looked over at his father and then over at Missouri. He knew they were having some sort of silent conversation and was grateful they decided not to include him.

"John the two of you were in a battle for your lives. You both were physically and emotionally exhausted. You know demons will play tricks on a weaken mind." She once again tread softly as she spoke.

"What are you saying? That our 'weaken minds' only thought we saw Meg pushing Dean into the Impala? What kind of crap is that?" John stopped and reined in his anger knowing she wasn't accusing him of anything.

"John, I'm merely saying that while the demon you destroyed was a major player there are still plenty of others out there, some even more powerful. I think they used you to instigate some sort of power struggle within the demon underworld. You were simply pawns to them. Demons are cruel John, they take great pleasure in pain, and now that they know your weaknesses they will exploit them. For you it's your boys. For your boys, it's you. Take one and the rest will do what ever it takes to get him back. That's why I know Dean is still alive." She calmly explained her theory to him.

"You think they assume we will hunt Dean down, try to rescue him and then they will get all three of us at once. If that was true why didn't they just take us all out when they had the chance back at the warehouse?" John questioned her theory. Part of it made sense to him but the reasoning behind it eluded him until Missouri spoke again.

"You had to accomplish their goal first, John. Now that that has been done you are all expendable. They won't make it easy John; you know how Demons like to play games." She looked John straight in the eyes as she spoke. She saw the realization and then the anger as he accepted what she was saying. Suddenly Sam spoke up, his face anguished.

"So all of this…all of this…Moms death and Jess's, this is just some elaborate power play for us to off this demon so something else could take control, something worse? Why couldn't they do it for themselves? Instead they put us through hell for 22 yrs so we could do their dirty work for them?" Sam had never felt more used. Like his whole life had been one big giant manipulation.

"Son of a bitch!" John slammed his hands on the table startling Missouri and Sam. "Not his time Missouri. Not this time. I won't let them have my sons, not if it's that last thing I do." He looked over at Sam, his eyes confident and fierce. Sam's eyes matched his fathers.

"Then we have to get to work John. You know we won't be able to do this alone. We'll need the help of every hunter out there so we have to spread the word and spread it quickly." Missouri spoke with a determined voice.

"But what about Dean, Missouri, we still have to get him back." Sam spoke suddenly afraid again for his brother. Was he even still alive? What kind of hell was he in now and what was he thinking? Did he think that John and Sam had abandoned him? Was he in pain? So many horrible thoughts went through Sam's mind.

"We're gonna get him back son, and this time we walk away together." John spoke with such conviction that Sam instantly believed him. Missouri looked at both of them and troubled thoughts crossed her mind.

"You are both so strong, but will you be strong enough for this coming battle? Are you willing to accept the outcome?" She thought to herself knowing that in this battle there would be many, many casualties. How could she tell them she dreamt of only two of them walking away?

"Oh John how can you know the greatest sacrifice is still ahead."

She chose not to tell John about her dreams. He had to keep hope in his heart if they were ever going to stand a chance at all against this new adversary. Still a small part of her was already starting to grieve for her friends. She pushed her sorrow back inside her mind and spoke with a renewed determination.

"So gentlemen, lets figure how to get Dean back."

88888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile…

Pain exploded in his head and radiated down his body in massive waves. His whole body shook as he fought in vain to control his body. Tears ran unchecked down his face from the agony. Finally as fast as it started it gratefully ceased. Dean laid there gasping for breath.

"Dadddd..." Thoughts of his father and brother raced through his mind as the pain ebbed away leaving him spent and disoriented. "Sammyyy..."

His eyes closed, he sensed the two men when they entered the room and felt their hands as they unbuckled him, lifted him up and placed him on a gurney. They strapped him down once more, leaving him unable to move his harms and legs again, before they started down the hall. He could hear their voices as they stopped suddenly, but he could not understand what they were saying. Shaking his head, he tried to clear his mind, but moving it only caused a blinding headache.

A woman's voice came closer and without warning he felt a needle prick his arm. Soon Dean's mind was spinning even more. The gurney started to move again further down the hallway until it halted at the end of the ward. He was lifted up once more and rough hands put something around him tightly. He tried to open his eyes but the ensuing dizziness made him shut them again. He was dead weight by the time they dragged him into the dimmed room and left him on the floor. He had one final thought before he let the darkness claimed him.

"That voice. That voice. Why does it sound so familiar? Oh my god Dad…Sammy that was Meg…"

Tbc

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Authors note: Ummmmmm. Should I just leave you hanging or should I write more.Well maybe I'll write a little bit more. Read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I don't profit from them, but I do like to play with them.

.Authors note: Thanks everybody for reading and leaving kind reviews. It's getting close to the season finale and I don't know about you but I'm going crazy trying to figure out how it's gonna end. Looks like my version of the finale is gonna be way off but what the hell, that's what fan fiction is for.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They sat around the table talking all night. At one point Sam got up and went back upstairs unable to continue with the conversation they were having. John was telling Missouri at length about the final battle with the demon and Sam didn't want to relive it again. He laid down on the bed exhausted but afraid to fall asleep. Seeing Dean in his visions frustrated him. Dean was there but not there, always within reach but then taken away. His voice haunting him, so filled with pain, that Sam would wake up in a heart pounding sweat.

At some point in the middle of the night he heard his father and Missouri head upstairs to their respective bedrooms. He closed his eyes for just a moment and soon he was fast asleep. He awoke some hours later with John and Missouri standing over him, concerned looks on their faces.

"Dad, what happened? What's wrong?" he asked as he sat up instantly frightened.

"Son you were having another nightmare." John stood back and took a deep breath. Whatever nightmare Sam was having it didn't match the one they had been sharing previously. This one seemed far too frightening. Even Missouri looked terrified. Sam took a couple deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Can you tell me what it was about Sam?" John was concerned. It's one thing to watch your son having a bad dream and another hearing him screaming, waking up terrified of what he saw.

"Dad I…..I can't really tell you. It's not like…what we were dreaming about Dean. I don't know…how to describe it." Sam dropped his face in his hands and closed his eyes. He couldn't tell his father and Missouri how horrible it was and that it wasn't a nightmare but a vision. Missouri left the room and headed downstairs to the kitchen. John sat on the bed next to Sam unable to find any words to comfort his son.

"Was it about Dean?" he finally asked afraid to hear the truth. He looked over at Sam to see what his reaction would be.

"Yes." Sam said his voice shaky. He couldn't return John's gaze.

"Sammy we need to talk about this." his voice stern hoping to force his son to obey him just this once. Sam just shook his head no.

"Dad I can't. Please don't make me." his voice pleading with John to let him be. They could hear Missouri come back up the stairs. Soon she re-entered the room with a tea cup in her hand.

"Here child drink this, it will make you feel better." She held the tea cup out in front of him. Sam looked up at the cup and hesitated to take it.

"I'm not trying to poison you child, its just chamomile tea to help you relax." She smiled as he finally accepted it and took a sip.

"Thanks Missouri. Look, I'm sorry I woke you guy's up." he said as he took another sip and hoped they couldn't see how hard his hands were shaking.

"Now hush child and finish the tea." She watched as he drank more of it, not satisfied until he had drank every sip.

"Sit tight now Sammy. Missouri and I have to step out for a moment but we'll be just down the hall." John looked over at Missouri questioning her real intention with the tea.

Sam knew they were leaving to talk about him. John got up off the bed and headed out the door with Missouri right behind him. As soon as they were down the hall John turned around and faced Missouri, his eyes back on Sam's bedroom door making sure he wasn't standing there listening.

"You gave him a sedative right?" John leaned over and whispered. She looked at him surprised at his question.

"John Winchester do you think I would trick your son into taking a sedative?" She knew her innocent act wasn't fooling John.

"Thanks Missouri, I mean it, he can't keep having these nightmares. I'm willing to do what ever it takes to make sure he gets some rest. If that means drugging him well….." He gave her a grateful smile and she smiled back at him.

"John perhaps you need to do the same. I swear if he wakes up I'll come and get you." She knew John was at least as exhausted as his son and he looked like hell as well. John thought about fighting her but knew she would probably win that battle of wills.

"Fine, wake me up in a few hours. If he makes a peep I wanna know." he told her, still unwilling. He turned back around and poked his head inside Sam's room for a moment making sure he was indeed asleep. Sam was sprawled on the bed, thankfully out cold again, the tea cup still in his hand. John moved in to grab it before it fell to the floor. He set it on the night stand and quietly walked back out.

"Damn what ever you gave him sure worked fast, he's out like a light." John whispered as he looked back at his son.

"And you should be as well John." She gently scolded him. "You know I have more and I'm not afraid to use it."

"Ha, after that little display I don't think I will be drinking tea from you anytime soon." He started to laugh, but stopped when he saw she meant business. Finally he threw up his hands and surrendered.

"Don't worry I'm going, I'm going." He headed back down the hall to his room and within minutes he was sound asleep as well. Missouri walked down stairs and sat in her front parlor. She knew there would be no rest for her that evening. Fleeting images of Sam's visions played over and over in her head.

"There's still time to change the outcome child." She said as she sat in her rocker. She passed the rest of the night quietly trying to determine how she could help.

Hours later she had heard them stirring upstairs and was making them breakfast when John made his way to the kitchen. He eyed the fried eggs, bacon and pancakes as he sat down at the kitchen table and was about to make a comment when Missouri cut him off.

"And what's wrong with me trying to fatten you two up. That boy of yours looks like he could pass through the eye of a needle." She gently admonished him as she loaded up a plate of food and set it down in front of John. She started to load up a second plate when she heard Sam head down stairs as well.

"Thanks Missouri, I'm starving." Sam said as soon as he saw his plate. She stood and watched them eat not satisfied until they both had had a least two full plates. When they were through they sat as she cleaned up the kitchen. John knew she wanted to talk. When she was done she joined them at the table. Never one to hesitate she plunged right in with her first question.

"John what's the one thing you remember when you saw Dean last." Missouri was still trying to piece together the final moments before the fateful car ride. John contemplated the question, unsure of where she was going with her line of questioning.

"Didn't we spend last night discussing this at length? What more does she need?" John thought as he sent her a questioning look. Looking back over at Sam he saw that he was thinking about her question as well.

"I'm not trying to torture you John, its just something is missing here. I think you know where I'm going with this." Her minds eye saw it, now she just had to get John to see it.

Dean had been beaten and bloodied that much he remember but he was still on his feet. He wasn't struggling as she dragged him off and John assumed that was because he was hurt or drugged. There was something else though, something else that suddenly stood out in John's memory. It was the look on Dean's' face. Dean wasn't just scared he was terrified. John looked up at Missouri and Sam with the realization that chilled him to the bone. That man wasn't his son.

"Missouri god, that wasn't Dean." He gasped running the memory over and over again to be sure.

"Dad…." Sammy looked at his father alarmed.

"Sam, remember how he looked, when she shoved him in the car, he looked frightened, terrified. Dean's never been scared of anything in his life let alone a little bitch demon like Meg. Who ever that was he was afraid for his life." John was almost certain now. Sam felt his blood chill when he realized his father was right.

"But Dad, if that wasn't Dean who the hell was it? Oh my god, that means we left him behind. We have to go back, Dad. If Meg has him, God only knows what she is doing to him." Sam was close to panic now at the thought of what Meg could do to his brother. Missouri felt his mounting fear and reached over to stroke his arm. Her touch instantly re-grounded him.

"Sam honey, we're going to find that brother of yours." She spoke in a soothing voice. One look at her and he knew she was right. Still he was overwhelmed with thoughts of his brother being harmed by Meg and others maybe worse than her. His father's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Missouri's right son. We're gonna get him back I promise, but first I need to make a few phone calls. Now head on upstairs and pack up our stuff. As soon as I'm done we're heading out." John's eyes blazed with a renewed mission. This time it wasn't about revenge. This time it was about saving his son. As Sam raced upstairs to pack their things, Missouri pack up some items of her own to send with them. Sam was just finishing up when John and Missouri headed out the door to join him. John silently thanked his friend before he walked past his Sam over to the driver's side.

Missouri held out her arms to Sam for one last hug before he climbed into the truck.

"Be brave Sam. Your brother needs you to be strong." She whispered in his ear as she held him. Sam looked at her alarmed by her warning. If John heard her he didn't let on. Instead he climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine. Missouri placed a small box in Sam's hand before pulling away from him. She pushed the hair from his face as she looked at him one last time. Then he stepped back, with the box still in his hand, and wordlessly got into the truck next to his father.

Missouri said a short prayer as she watched them drive off. It comforted her even if she knew John wouldn't approve. She figured they could use all the help they could get.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Dean woke up he was lying on the floor in a dimly lit room. He tried to get up but found he couldn't move his arms. Looking down he saw the reason and started to laugh. He was strapped tightly inside a straight jacket. Even more comical to his addled mind, he actually was inside the proverbial padded room. Tears ran down his face as he started laughing even harder. His laughter quickly turned to sobs though as memories of his father and Sam flashed inside his head.

"Pull yourself together dude. You're in trouble here and there's no one to help get you out now." Dean knew he was truly alone. He pushed back the pain and contemplated his situation.

After a brief struggle he finally was able to sit up. Wiggling inside the straight jacket he tried to get loose but couldn't find a way. Frustrated even more he fell back against the wall and looked around room. He assumed he was being observed but by whom he had no idea. His head continued to spin from the drugs and the shock treatment. He tried to focus his eyes as he saw a figure at the window but couldn't quite make out the person watching him.

He shuddered involuntarily when he remembered the shock treatment. Only one other time had he felt so much pain and that was when he accidentally tazered himself going after the raw head. Dean held his breath and listened to his heartbeat only letting it out when his heartbeat appeared to be normal. He wasn't struggling to breathe like he was that day and that was the good news. He knew Sam would kill him if he got hurt again.

"Sammy…oh god."

The memory of Sam and his father lying on the warehouse floor, as they dragged him away, gave Dean a sudden pain in his head. Meg had purposely showed him their bloodied bodies to taunt him before he started succumbing to the drugs she had injected into him. He felt the grief well up inside him and he struggled to contain it. Unable to control his emotions any longer he turned and put his back to the observation window.

"I should have stayed there. I should have been there to help stop that damn thing. Why the hell did I have to go after Meg? I walked right into her trap and now they're dead. If only I had been a little stronger, Sammy and Dad would still be alive." he thought to himself. He curled against the wall and let his tears finally fall.

Outside the room stood Meg. Her face filled with joy at the scene played out in front of her. She nodded to the men next to her and watched as they entered the room and pulled Dean up from the floor. Dean struggled like a mad man before he felt the prick of another needle in his neck. Not quite unconscious he was totally aware when they undid the straight jacket, placed him on a gurney and rolled him back down the hallway. He tried to struggle as they strapped him on a table but found his limbs had gone numb. With his body trapped and gag in his mouth, Dean could only watch as Meg strolled in the room and up to the table next to him. The evil smile she gave him chilled him to the bone.

"My my my Dean Winchester. Look at the fine mess you have gotten yourself into." His eyes followed her as she walked around him slowly. "Ready for round two?"

Without a warning she wave to the Doctor in the corner and he flipped the switch sending volts of electricity through Dean's body again. As he arched and shuddered she watched with perverse enjoyment.

"Father said I couldn't kill him but I sure can make his life a living hell. This is going to be so much fun." She thought to herself. "He's going to wish he were dead when I get through with him."

TBC

Author's notes: Sorry I've been so slow with my updates. Every time I think I have time to commit to writing my real life keeps interrupting. Damn my real life. Today I managed to get it locked in a closet but its trying to get out again. I'll try to post the next chapter faster. Thanks for reading and let me know how you like it so far.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own them; I just rent them by the hour and that's getting pretty damn expensive.

000000000000000

5 days. 5 days since Dean had been captured and it could have been twenty for all Dean knew. He laid there on the floor locked in his cell trying to piece together some semblance of thought. The first few days had been hell. Waking up in the padded room bound in the straight jacket, repeated sessions of shock therapy, Meg always nearby smiling at his pain. Dean's body and mind spent from the long hours of torture. After yesterdays session they moved him to another room, isolated, and dark. He had laid there on the floor for hours unable to move without pain. Finally when he was able to get up he felt around the room looking for an exit. It wasn't large, maybe a standard size bedroom but the walls were solid cement. His fingers found a door but there was no handle on his side of the cell to open it. Disappointed he felt back along the walls until he came to a corner and huddled in it, knees tucked to his chest.

It was then that he sensed he was not alone. Something else was with him in the darkness, a creature of pure evil. He felt its cold fingers pressed against his skull causing almost unbearable pain to course through his body. Emotions, fears, memories all brought to the surface and stripped from his mind. He tried to find a safe place mentally as his thoughts were ripped from him leaving gaping blank spaces. A safe place meant Dad and Sam. Dad alive again. Sam alive again. Sam alive to go back to the life he wanted, the life Dean took him from. The creature slowly fed off of his memories and fears. It bled his emotions through its fingers and absorbed them. Suddenly just as it had started, the pain and agony was gone and he was alone once more. In its wake Dean could only feel fear deep in his soul. Who was that? What was that and what the hell did it want with him?

A thousand miles away Sam was asking the same questions when he woke from his nightmare vision, feeling his brother's pain. The residual feel of the icy fingers left him cold, shivering, and afraid.

Now once again Dean could feel the evil presence crouching in front of him. The pain and agony even more sever as its fingers went deeper into his consciousness. Images and visions flashed through his brain as thoughts and memories were compromised. When it left all that was Dean was merely a shadow of who he used to be. Gone was the hunter. Gone was the brother. Gone was the son. All that was Dean was reduced to a man who laid on the floor and didn't remember anything about who he used to be. A blank slate with no knowledge of the life he had or the people he cared for. It was for this purpose that Meg watched and waited for the creature to finish.

"He's ready now." She said as she watched him lay on the floor of the cell. She picked up her phone and hit a number on speed dial.

0000000000000000000000000000

Miles away John and Sam were speeding down the highway. Back to where it all ended so badly. Back to where they hoped they would find Dean. Suddenly Sam grabbed for the dash board with one hand and the other grabbed his head as exploded in pain. As he yelled out John took one look at him and immediately pulled over to the side of the road.

"Sammy! Sammy!" John looked over at his son leaning against the door; eyes squeezed shut from the pain. His body trembling gasping for breath. Seconds seemed like forever before Sam started to respond to John's voice. He looked over at John, tear filled eyes wide with fear.

"Dad he's gone. Dean's gone" Sam's voice trembled. John fought to maintain his own emotions.

"Sam, tell me what you saw." He commanded softly. He took his hand and rubbed Sam's shoulder gently. "Deep breaths son, deep breaths."

"I don't know Dad. Really I'm not trying to hide anything it's just….its so dark. I can't really see anything but I can…..I don't know…feel it Dad. Dean's alone in the dark but then 'it's' there with him. I don't know what it is but it's hurting Dean, I mean really hurting him Dad, and then nothing. What's happening to him?" Sam never felt so scared in his life.

"That's good son, then this creature isn't hurting Dean anymore." He said trying to sound relieved

"Dad you don't understand. I not only don't feel the pain anymore but I don't feel Dean anymore. Like someone just turned off a switch. Oh my god Dad. You don't think…." Sam looked over at John afraid to voice his fear about his brother.

"Son hear me and hear me good. Your brother is alive and we are going to find him." John fought to believe his own words as he digested Sam's latest vision. Just then John's phone started to ring and he flipped it up to his ear. "Winchester."

"John darling, so good to hear your voice again. Been a long time hasn't it." John recognized the voice right away, Meg.

"Where's my son bitch!" he shouted into the phone. Sam's head whipped around as soon as he realized who John was speaking to. He groaned to himself and watched his fathers face fearing the worst.

"John you shouldn't be calling me names since I am the one who is holding your sons life in my hands." Her voice saccharine sweet and cloyingly nauseating. John tried to steady his hand. He needed to look calm in front of Sam.

"Why haven't you died yet?" His voice now constrained. "What have you done to my son? Tell me!"

"Why, your son is right here John. All safe and warm in his nice little cell, not a care in the world. Want to talk to him?" Meg taunted him. John's heart skipped a beat when he heard her offer. He didn't know if he could believe her or not, but he was willing to chance it if it meant he could find out his son was alive.

"Yes…" He held his breath and waited. Waited. Waited. In the background he could hear Meg's voice telling someone to take the phone and speak.

"Hello." The voice sounded weak and confused. "Who is this?" John's heart leapt in his throat. His son was alive.

"Dean! Dean! Oh my god are you okay?" John's worst fear thankfully denied. As he heard John call his brother's name Sam's eyes flew open wide, he reached over and grabbed the phone from John's hand.

"Dean we're coming to get you just hang on…don't give up on us. We're coming to get you." Sam shouted into the phone but he was soon stunned when he heard Dean next words.

"What? Who is this? What's goin on?" Dean's voice was getting more confused by the second. His last question sent chills down Sam's spine. "Who's Dean?" Sam started screaming in the phone.

"Damn it Meg what have you done to my brother?" Sam was starting to panic. Dean was alive but at what cost. What the hell happened to his brother? John grabbed the phone back.

"Son listen to me. I know you are confused. I know you're hurt. We're gonna get you out of there you have to believe me." John didn't know who he was trying to convince, his son or himself.

"Who…. are…you?" Dean asked restraining his voice.

"Dean I'm your father." Suddenly John was scared. This was not the reaction he was expecting.

"No that's a lie. My father is dead. My sister told me two men murdered him. If I ever find them my face will be the last thing they both see." Dean's was voice regaining its strength as he vowed revenge. John could hear Meg talking in the background.

"Tell him who murdered your father." She said. Dean hesitated for a moment as her request sank in.

"John and Sam Winchester. They murdered my father. They cut him down in cold blood and left him to die. They left me to die and I'm going to kill them if it's the last thing I do." His voice trembled as he spoke.

John collapsed against the seat, the phone dropping from his hand. His head dropped to his hands as his body went cold. Alarmed, Sam grabbed the phone again.

"Dean what the hell…" Sam started speaking but Dean suddenly cut him off.

"Who the hell are you two?"

"Dean it's your brother, its Sam." Now Sam was scared. Why didn't his brother didn't remember him?

"I don't have a brother named Sam. Wait a minute…." Dean looked over at Meg and she nodded back at him. "You're Sam Winchester! You're the son of a bitch that killed my father."

"No Dean no, I'm your brother! Your father is John Winchester. Meg is just messing with your head. Don't believe her. That man you thought was your father was really a demon and he's the one that killed our mother 22 yrs ago. The woman who is claming to be your sister is possessed by another demon. Don't listen to her what ever you do, she's filling your head with lies." Sam was desperate to make Dean understand, to remember them. He could hear Dean breath quicken as Sam's words sunk in.

"I don't believe you. Why would she lie to me? She's my sister." Suddenly so many images assaulted Dean's brain. Meg. John. Sam. Mary. The final battle. Blood… The demon.

"Oh my god." He whispered stunned by the sudden release of residual memories. Meg suddenly realized Dean could still remember some of his past and took immediate action. She grabbed the phone from Dean's hand and spoke to Sam.

"Now you've gone and done it Sammy boy. Now I have to finish your brother off. Say goodbye Sammy boy." She started to laugh as Dean shrank away from her and backed unknowingly into the reach of the creature that would steal the rest of his memories.

Blood drained from Sam's face as he heard his brother screaming through the phone. He dropped the phone and grabbed his head as he started to feel the same agony as his brother. He heard John called his name and then he heard nothing and collapsed against the door. John grabbed for his youngest son and held him tight. He heard Meg's triumphant voice coming through the phone loudly taunting him.

"You lose John Winchester .You lose."

0000000000000000000000000000000

Authors note: Sorry its so short but I thought it would be better to give you a tidbit than to not post anything at all. Reviews make my day.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: Now that the season has ended its clear that my story has become very AU. Everybody had such great theories on how the season would end, and how wrong were we. They gave us a great cliffhanger even if they didn't answer some of our questions (namely about the necklace.), but then we are getting some really great fan fic out of it so I guess I can forgive them. I'm gonna continue on with myversion of the end and I hope you continue on with me.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

John continued to hold Sam as he waited for him to come back around. He gently called his name, his concern rising as his son continued to be unresponsive. Traffic on the road was increasing and John knew they were not safe still parked on the side of the road. He laid Sam back against the door and started the truck again. Down the road he found a large parking lot and pulled in. Parking away from the business as far as he could he tried again unsuccessfully to get his son to wake up. After a half hour, John's concern was turning to fear and he was losing the battle against his growing panic. He reached down to pick up his phone off the floorboard and dialed Missouri.

"John what is it?" Missouri didn't need to have caller ID to know it would be John calling her. She sensed his fear immediately.

"It's Sammy…something's wrong." He took a deep breath his eyes never leaving his son as he spoke.

"Tell me John. Did he have another vision?" Even miles away she tried to read her friends mind. John was preoccupied with Sam and it would be hard to reel him in to get him to tell her exactly what had happened.

"She called…That bitch called me…. she has Dean. God only knows what they have done to him. I tried to talk to him but he… didn't seem to know who I was. Sammy tried to talk to him as well and got the same reaction. It's like he doesn't know who we are. Then…then…" John stopped to catch his breath not used to feeling so helpless.

"It's okay John, take your time." Missouri told him softly.

"I…I could hear him in the background. Dean was screaming, I mean like I have never heard before. They were hurting my son Missouri. Then Sam was screaming and then he just passed out and now I can't wake him up. What the hell is happening to my boys?" John's voice rose as he spoke. She heard him take a deep breath as he tried to compose himself.

"They're still connected." Missouri's voice was calm as she spoke.

"What?" John was appalled at the suggestion knowing the implications.

"Sam was feeling what was happening to Dean. If Dean lost consciousness that may be what is causing Sam to be unconscious. Psychically they are still connected John." She clarified.

"But I thought Sam was just having another vision. How could they be connected if it's just another one of Sam's visions?" John leaned back in his seat as he tried to digest what Missouri was telling him.

"John, think back. Ever since Sam was a little boy did you not find it strange that Dean always knew when his little brother was in trouble? Even now he always manages to get to Sam when he needs him the most. It's Dean's 6th sense only focused totally on his brother. He probably doesn't even realize he's doing it since it comes so naturally to him. Now that Dean is in trouble Sam's mind is doing the same thing only he's reaching out to him psychically instead of physically." She explained as best she could.

"So these headaches are not visions. I'm confused Missouri, what about all the times when he saw what was going to happen ahead of time? If those weren't visions what were they?" John was still trying to figure it out.

"Those were visions John but this isn't. I think subconsciously Sam has been looking for Dean ever since his capture, and as soon as Dean is hurt and in pain Sam can, shall I say, pick up his signal. I think he has found a way to use his new abilities without even meaning to. I can't say that I'm surprised that this has happened John. Your boys have spent great deal of time with each other especially over the last year and they probably read each others thoughts on occasion without thinking anything of it. It's actually very common in siblings." Missouri could tell what she was telling her friend was making sense to him.

"So because they are torturing Dean, Sam can feel his pain? What the hell kind of new ability is that Missouri. If Dean dies….." He hesitated even speaking the words. "If he dies while they are connected does that mean I lose Sammy as well?" Missouri felt his desperation and fear through the phone. She knew he would only accept the truth.

"Yes John." She heard him gasp as the possibility of losing both his sons stuck home. "There is a way to help Sam, but we have to act fast."

"Tell me, what ever it takes." He sat back up ready to do what ever she told him to do, but even so her next words shocked him.

"You have to go in after him." She knew John might balk at that suggestion but at this moment she felt it was the only way to break the two boys apart.

"What the hell Missouri? How the hell am I going to do that? I'm not the one with psychic abilities here Sammy is." He was convinced his friend had gone off the deep end. How was he supposed to go after Sammy?

"None the less John the only way you are going to be able to get Sammy back is to make him follow you back. In order to do that you need to go in after him. It's a simple thing really." She made it sound so easy.

"Just before you two left my house I gave Sam a little wooden box, do you see it?" Inside she had placed the necessary drug to allow him to go after his son. John needed to be in a dream state and quickly if he was ever going to find Sam and bring him back. John quickly looked around the truck cab. After checking the seat he found it out of the corner of his eye on the floor by Sam's feet. Small and simply decorated he picked it up and opened the lid. Inside were an assortment of little plastic bags and a couple of pills. A small silver charm lay tangled in the bottom of the box on a long chain.

"No way Missouri. There's no way this is gonna work." He was skeptical as he fingered through the box. Missouri ignored him as she told him what bag to open.

"John this is your only hope right now. Time is running out for your boys. Now it's a small bag with a little yellow pill inside, 'bout the size of a pencil eraser head. Take it out and place it on your tongue." She knew he would do as she asked. At this point John was willing to try anything to save his son. John took one last look at Sam and pulled the pill out of the bag.

"I assume its some sort of hallucinogenic. How long will it take to work and how long will it last?" John had the pill on his finger tip.

"The effect will be almost immediate John but I can't say for sure how long it will last. Certainly it will last for several hours. I think you're right; maybe you should rent a motel room so you can do this in private. Yes it would be hard trying to explain to the cops what you are doing with an unconscious man in your vehicle even if he is your son." Once again Missouri read his mind as he thought about the ramifications of being discovered in the parking lot, unconscious with a truck loaded with weapons and little bags of drugs. They would be no good to Dean if they were to wake up in jail. He slid the pill back inside the bag and set the box next to him.

"Missouri I see a motel down the street. I'm gonna head over there and I'll call you as soon as we are settled in a room." Hopefully they had a seclude room so no one would see him trying to get Sam's limp body inside.

"Alright John I'll talk to you in a few minutes." She quickly hung up and set her phone down. She moved about her house making her own preparations. 15 minutes later her phone rang again. Despite his tone she knew he was still worried.

"Damn he's a heavy son of a bitch. I might have a bit of explaining to do when he wakes up and discovers the bumps on his head from when I accidentally hit the door jam." John was trying to keep his voice light and failed miserably. She cut right to the chase.

"John I have to warn you. Once you are under, there are things you are going to see, terrible things. Memories and visions from Sam's subconscious. I'm assuming these will include what he is seeing from Dean and if Dean _is_ being attacked by a demon he _will _try to stop you. Don't let it distract you from your real purpose. You have to push those things aside and concentrate on getting Sam out no matter what you see. Promise me John, I can't stress this enough." John knew she meant well with her warning. He would have to be prepared to see what was happening to his oldest son through his youngest son's mind.

"I'll call as soon as we get back." She knew right away that was a lie because John had no intention of coming back. Missouri knew that before he spoke and she expected nothing less of her friend. All or nothing, the John Winchester way. She knew he could not pass on the opportunity to go after the demons that had captured and hurt his oldest son. He doubt he would survive but it was the least he could do for Dean. Feeling his guilt she didn't try to change his mind. He wouldn't have listened to her anyway.

Before he hung up he gave her information about where the motel was and made her promise to find Sam if she didn't hear from him by the next morning. She agreed, they said their goodbyes, and hung up. Setting down the phone she walked through her house turning off lights. Then she walked to her front door, picked up the small suitcase she had already packed, and headed out to her car. Missouri had a plan of her own.

Her plan was to join them at the motel, to act as their safety net. To pull them back if need be. Missouri knew what she had to do the minute she saw the demon in Sam's mind the night they were at her house. She never let John in on the fear she felt as she saw what Sam saw, what he felt, what Dean had felt. Right then she made her decision. Her friends were going to need her and she was determined to be there to help _both_ of them back.

Looking around the room, John got up from the bed and walked over to the phone where a pad and pencil sat. There was so much he wanted to say to both his sons he didn't know where to start. He cursed the pad too small to hold all that was in his heart to his boys. He wanted Sam to know he loved him and was so proud of him. He wrote the same to Dean in a separate note confident that someday Sam would find his older brother. Sitting back on the bed, he re-opened the box and pulled out the pill again. He took one final look at Sam lying on the bed next to him and put the pill in his mouth.

TBC

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Authors note: Sorry if there wasn't a lot of Dean in this chapter. I promise there will be more in the next.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: I don't know if this chapter will make any sense at all since it is written while I am extremely sleep deprived. Real life is really starting to mess with one of the few pleasure I have. I know…. the trick is to not let it. When someone finds out how that works will you kindly let me know. I apologize ahead of time if I confuse anybody but I don't think I'm up to rewriting the whole chapter. Thanks for bearing with me.

0000000000000000000000

John was floating yet he had the distinct feeling he weighed a ton at the same time. He felt numb but could feel the energy around him. He couldn't see in the darkness yet there was light surrounding the periphery. He sensed he wasn't alone. He didn't have a voice but in the expanse and closeness of where he was he could hear voices. His, Sam's, Dean's ….Mary's. Mary's voice surprised him. He strained to hear what she was saying but her words would not echo in his ears, instead they seemed to reverberate in the opposite direction. He was drawn to the sound of her voice but try as he did he could not draw closer to it.

Suddenly he could hear Sam almost right on top of him. He turned and _saw_ Sam or what he believed was Sam next to him. An outline filled with the energy of his essence, his unique _Samness._ He was immediately filled with a strange wonder about his youngest son. He reached out to touch him and instantly felt a strong agonizing pain. John knew this was the same pain Sam felt when he was having one of his visions only 100x's worse. Being inside Sam's mind only amplified it and John tried desperately to concentrate. Refocusing he could see another in the darkness with them, but this person was vastly different. He knew it was Dean but his energy, his _Deaness was_ gone, and in its place was only an absence of his being combined with a great sense of evil. John felt fear grip his soul as he felt the nothingness that was now his oldest son. Sam's voice echoed inside and beside him as he tried to reach out his brother. As Sam tried to pull away, John held tighter fearing that if he let go he might not ever get his youngest son back. He could hear Sam's pleads for Dean to hear him, to see him, to recognize him. The creature that had become Dean simply laughed at Sam's attempts to save his brother.

Suddenly he felt Sam yanked away from him. The creature that was Dean pulled Sam to him as was trying to, John could only guess because that's what it looked to him, absorb him. It surrounded him trying to meld with him. As it touched Sam, John could feel the creature's power and for a moment almost pulled away from his youngest son. Having accomplished its goal with Dean it bridged itself into Sam's mind and attempted to do the same to him. Sam's mind screamed as flashes of his life exploded all around them. Images and feelings of fail hunts and destroyed dreams. Past visions and horrifying nightmares all rolled up into one terrifying ball of Sam's subconciousness and all of them replaying in John's mind as well. John could feel the creature begin to drain his youngest sons mind. He felt Sam's mind try to throw up emergency defenses but it was already too late. Drawing on his remaining strength he pulled Sam back and as was rewarded when he felt the creature recoil from Sam's mind.

Abruptly he felt a sense of calm as they disengaged and was surprised to see both he and Sam surrounded by a strange aura. An aura that felt loving and peaceful to them and John immediately knew who it was….it was Mary. Mary was now protecting them. As John pulled Sam further back he could hear her voice inside him.

"_Save him…save him…save him…."_ Her words echoed over, and over in his head.

"_I'm trying Mary."_ He answered desperately clutching Sam tighter. _Dean _tried to attack them repeating, and again they were protected by Mary's aura. Inside the aura parts of John and Sam began to merge, and yet they remaining separate. The creature began to scream as it realized it had failed. Finally, the battle that had seemed to last forever was suddenly over in a second and only John Sam and Mary's aura remained. As she pulled away they both felt an incredible sense of loss mixed with her feelings of love.

John wanted to touch her again, to feel her again but in a flash she was gone. Now alone with Sam, John had no idea how to get back to himself. It was then he heard another voice calling his name. This one was equally familiar. They moved towards it, and as they clung to it without fear they allowed the voice to pull them back through.

Missouri hovered over John and Sam's prone bodies. Already she had been in their motel room for 3 hours. At the sight of her unconscious friends she immediately took action. She burned candles scented with sage, waved mustard weed under their noses, and got no response from either of them. Standing next to them she could feel the waves of emotions rolling off their bodies. Hesitant to read their minds for fear of becoming trapped herself, she sensed rather than felt the ongoing battle. Even so she knew they were in trouble. She was about to go in after them when she was surprised by another presence. Instead of being alarmed she felt immediate peace with this new entity. Right away Missouri could tell who it was for only someone who loved them as much as Mary had could have had the strength to protect them from a memory demon. Missouri was immensely grateful for the woman she had never met. She could only imagine what it was like for her though to be able to save her youngest son but unable to reach her oldest.

As soon as Missouri felt Mary 'leave' she started calling to John and Sam. Calling with every breath in her body. She held both their hands and said their names over and over again. It was Sam who came back first much to her surprise; she had been expecting John first. She touched his forehead lightly letting him know it was okay to open his eyes, and was rewarded by grateful smile. Moments passed and still John had not come back. She placed on hand on his forehead and threw her head back in pain as she felt John retreat inside his own mind.

"Damn you John Winchester." She said as she started to see what he was seeing. He was edging back toward the darkness but this time without the protection of Mary's aura. Suddenly all she could feel was pain as waves and waves of emotion pored through John to her. She dropped her hand and pulled her mind back immediately. Sam sat up in his bed as he heard her gasp. Jumping up he was able to catch her as she began to fall backwards towards his bed. He sat her down and put his arm around her to steady her as the psychic closed her eyes and silently prayed.

"What..did…he..do?" Sam asked alarmed when he saw her face.

"He went to go fight for your brother."

"No Missouri get him back." Sam pleaded with her.

"I'm trying child." Missouri's face was strained as she forced her mind into John's subconciousness. This was not what she felt as she called the duo back the first time. Before Mary and Sam's psychic abilities were some protection but now John was wide open to the demon.

"_John listen to me this is not the time to be going after this thing." _Her mind screamed at him and still he did not responded. _"John Winchester you give me no choice." _

She looked around until she came across the small wooden box she had given Sam back at her house. Pulling out the silver charmed chain she placed it around John's neck and started to recite an old witch's incantation. Sam watched his father for signs of returning as Missouri spoke a strange language in a muted voice. Several times he thought he heard her say his name and his fathers and was amazed when John suddenly and abruptly woke up.

"Easy John easy." Missouri said as John bolted up from the bed.

"What the hell did you do Missouri?" John's anger erupting as he realized what his friend had done.

"I just saved your life." She told him just grateful that her gamble had worked and said nothing more.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meg had watched with delight as the memory demon attacked Sam through Dean's mind. She watched Dean writhe on the floor and contemplated what it was she felt just before the demon gave up his assault. The feeling seemed so familiar. Through Dean's mind she had been able to watch Sam make a futile attempt at saving his brother and for a short time she thought she might have had him as well. The agony Dean felt, as the memory demon tried to capture his brother, was far more than she had ever hoped for. Her happiness was tempered though.

"_Damn her. Damn her to hell." _Meg thought when she realized who took away her prize. _"The late great Mary Winchester." _

For a moment she felt dejected at her failure. Dean suddenly screamed out in pain again as the demon ripped through his mind in its attempt to get at John's returning consciousness. Meg instantly was elated as she watched the demon attack the elder Winchesters unprotected mind.

"_Finally I will destroy you John Winchester. Finally I will get my revenge." _She said knowing he was no match for the demon. Abruptly, in a flash he was gone.

"No! No!" She screamed as she realized she was thwarted again.

"You just doomed your son Johnny boy." She watched the demon wrap around Dean tighter and smiled as she came up with a new plan.

"Release him!" She commanded it. The demon immediately dropped Dean from its grasp and retreated to the dark confines of the cell. Dean rolled on the floor moaning holding his head. Tears rolled down his face as pain racked every inch of his body. Meg opened the door, took one last look at her captive, and walked out the door satisfied she had caused him maximum pain. Curling back into the corner, and away from Meg's ears, Dean rocked and began to mutter to himself.

"Dad Sammy Dad Sammy Dad Sammy Dad Sammy Dad Sammy……"

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: This chapter is an AU within an AU. Damn that bitch Meg for messing with Dean's mind so badly he doesn't know whether he is coming or going.

Disclaimer: No I don't own them but I do like to toy with them on occasion.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Voices. Dean could distantly hear voices. He opened his eyes and looked around. The room was bright and furnished and he was lying on a queen-sized bed. He stretched his limbs as he tested the comfort of the mattress and settled back down. Folding his hands behind his head he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep. A short time later a soft knock on the door woke Dean up again.

"Come on sleepy head Mom has breakfast started" a distantly familiar female voice called through the door. As he heard her walk away and Dean got up and stretched. Noticing he was only wearing boxers he looked around until he found a robe and slipped it on before heading downstairs. Once downstairs he was greeted by the smell of waffles, eggs and home fries coming from the kitchen. A woman, Dean guessed to be in her early 50's, was standing in front of the waffle iron pulling out a fresh batch. She turned to Dean as he sat at the table next to the blond girl.

"Morning sweetie. Do you realize how late it is? I was beginning to wonder if you were going to spend all day in bed. " She smiled at him as she loaded a plate with food and set it down in front of him.

"Thanks Mom." He said as she turned and walked back to the stove. Something in his mind clicked but he didn't comprehend what it was. Momentarily he was confused but his confusion was quickly replaced by recognition. The woman was his mother and the girl sitting at the table across from him was his sister Meg. Of course they were, who else would they be? He shook his head, laughed, and told himself he was crazy. Meg looked up from her plate and quietly smiled to herself.

'That's right Dean. You're home with your _new_ family now.' She thought to herself as she watched him check their _mother_ standing at the stove. Finally after about a second, he started to shove food down his throat like he hadn't eaten in days.

"Honey, there's plenty more where that came from." His mother turned around and admonished him as she caught him gobbling down the entire plate of food.

"Sorry Mom, I guess I'm just really hungry today." He looked up at her as he apologized. She gave him an understanding look back.

"Its ok sweetie, here let me fix you another plate." She picked up his nearly empty plate and loaded it up with more food. This time Dean took his time and savored every bite. A few minutes later she joined them at the table. Their conversation ran the gauntlet of weather and news, Dean's job and Meg going back to college. Despite the nagging in the back of Dean's head it seemed like a normal conversation to him. When they were done Dean offered to clear the table to which his mother quickly declined saying it was her job.

" I guess I'll go hop in the shower before heading off to work then." He said bending over to kiss his mother on the cheek.

"Dean, sweetie don't you remember its Sunday. Boy, I don't know where your head is today. I thought you wanted to watch the football game while Meg and I went to the museum." She looked back at him with a concerned look that only a mother could give.

"Sorry Mom, I guess I'm more tired than I thought. I forgot all about the game and the museum thing you two were doing today. You guys go and have fun." He rubbed his head as he spoke as the memory floated back to him.

"Now I left some lunch meat in the frig and there's some sub rolls in the bread box if you get hungry during the game hon. Also there's a couple bags of chips in the pantry and your favorite beer in the fridge, but please don't drink too many of those, you know how I feel about you drinking." She finished up her cleaning as she spoke.

"Yes Mom." Dean replied a bit too sarcastically for his mothers liking. She snapped a dishtowel at him in mock disgust.

"Dean Masters, don't take that tone with me young man. Now what do you say?" her hands on her hips as she waited for the correct reply.

"Thanks Mom." He gave her his biggest smile and leaned over to kiss her cheek again.

"Now go take your shower." She rolled her eyes at his attempted charm. Dean turned away and headed back up stairs. The hot shower felt good. The heat penetrating and alleviating the dull pain that was forever in his left shoulder now. Twenty minutes later he was dressed and wondering what to do between now and when the game started when he heard Meg call out 'goodbye' letting him know they were leaving. Alone, he wandered around the house aimlessly. He headed out to the garage thinking he might do some yard work when he spotted his '67 Mustang sitting in the driveway.

Climbing inside he tried to remember how he got the car. Visions of his father handing him the keys as he was about to go to college suddenly popped up in his subconscious almost on cue. He looked around at the pristine interior and marveled that this baby was his then paused at the memory of the man who gave it to him and what had happened to him since.

That night at the warehouse when his father was murdered was forever etched into Dean's memory. The robbery, the gun battle, his father laying on the floor bleeding to death played over and over in his mind for months afterwards. His father had missed dinner and Dean had shown up at the warehouse just in time to see two men trying to rob him. As he shouted a warning, the older gunman opened fire striking his father killing him instantly. The younger man then turned and started to shoot at Dean as he ran to his father. Dean dove for cover but not before he felt the sting of a bullet entering his left shoulder. The gunmen ran off and Dean was left to crawl to his father's side as he frantically called 911. Shaking his head he tried to clear away the memories as he absently rubbed his left shoulder where it was forever scarred.

Afterwards the police were no help trying to find the men responsible for his family's tragedy. Meg and his mother were holding up well but he felt he had somehow let them down. He and he alone had been in the position to save his father and he had failed. Now all he could think about was going after the men responsible. Their images burned deep in his memory and Dean knew what he would do if he ever found them. Dean opened up the glove box and pulled out the hand gun he had purchased shortly after his fathers death. The safety on, he held it in his hand and envisioned getting his revenge. After a few moments of staring at the shiny chromed gun he placed it back inside the glove box and locked it again. He spent the next couple of hours carefully washing and detailing his baby before finally going inside in time to watch the football game.

By halftime Dean had fallen asleep in the recliner and was racked by a fitful nightmare. Wild images flashed inside his head. Screams, blood, and oddly his sister Meg hurting him. Scenes of someone speaking in a unfamiliar language and even more frightening a creature with glowing eyes. He woke up with a start, his body tingling with a strange sensation. Trying to calm down Dean went to the frig and fixed himself a sandwich while he contemplated what his strange dream meant.

Shortly after the game ended his cell phone rang. Checking the caller ID he recognized the name and the number instantly. It was the private investigator that he had hired to track down his fathers killers. Dean flipped his phone open hoping the man had good news.

"This is Dean." He answered, his hand shaking slightly.

"Dean, Jack Rushing, I think I might have some good news for you." The mans voice sounded positive.

"You found them?" Dean asked trying not to sound excited but feeling his adrenaline start to rise.

"Yeah I have." The private investigator spoke quickly filling Dean in on the location of the motel John and Sam were staying at. "They're not alone, there's some woman with them."

"Who is she?" Dean asked momentary worried about having to deal with a 3rd person.

"I'm not sure. She showed up in the middle of the night and hasn't left yet. Somehow I don't think she'll be any problem." Jack tried to reassure him as Dean digested this new information.

"Thanks for all your help Jack, I really appreciate it." Dean took a deep breath and he contemplated his next move.

"Kid do me a favor and don't do anything stupid. Leave this up to the cops, okay? Don't make me regret giving you this information." Jacks voice was stern. He and Dean had had many a conversation about catching these men and Jack was afraid the kid would do the wrong thing now that he knew where the killers were. By the end of the conversation Dean had convinced Jack that he was only going to give the information to the detectives working the case.

Slipping the phone back in his pocket Dean almost ran upstairs where he began to throw some clothes in a duffle bag. He thought about calling his mother and telling her goodbye but he didn't want to worry her and besides she might try to talk him out of it. No…this was something he had to do, if not for his himself at least for his family. He hoped his mother would understand someday. He took a final look around the house, then walked outside and got inside his car. Pulling the gun out form the glove box he set it in between the two front seats. Comforted by its proximity he pulled out of the driveway and drove away from his home and family.

Shortly thereafter the women returned to find an empty house. Figuring Dean had just gone out with some friends, his mother didn't start to worry until way late in the evening when he hadn't returned. Meg sat and listened as their mother called all Dean's friends wondering where he had gone and smiled. She knew exactly where he had gone, after all it was she who was the voice of the private investigator.

Tbc

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Authors note: This seemed like a good place to stop. I know this chapter was all about Dean but I think he was due for one. Ummmm I wonder what will happen when he finally catches up with his _real _father and brother. Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: It was my intention to get this chapter up days ago but forces of evil stood in my way (namely my employer). Thank god I finally have a day off to get back to work on this story. Thanks for hanging in there with me.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

John was still seething hours later. Missouri and Sam sat talking and comparing notes while John stole glances at them from across the room.

"John don't you dare use that kind of language around me" Missouri spoke as she shot him an evil look. Sam looked at the two of them surprised at the sudden outburst from the psychic. John shot a look back at her.

"Then I guess you know how I really feel about you right now." He voice tense as he replied to her admonishment.

"John you know you had no business going after that demon. It's bad enough you went after Sam here. What the hell were you thinking?" Missouri stood up and walked over the table where John was sitting and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and took a deep breath releasing it slowly.

"I was so close….." the disappointment clearly in his voice. That monster was hurting his son. He would have driven to hell if he could have. Missouri sat down across from him and took his hand and John didn't need to say anything else. Silence filled the room as the trio reflected on the day's events. Finally Sam broke the silence.

"Dad it's all my fault…" Sam said as he dropped his head into his hands. This whole mess was all his doing. If he weren't some sort of failed psychic then he and Dean never would have been connected in the first place. It was only because he was a freak that his father had to get inside his head and save him from the demon. He couldn't look at his father anymore. He could feel how disappointed he was with him.

"Sam that is just nonsense. It's no more your fault than it is the Easter bunny's." Missouri scolded Sam immediately after picking up on his thoughts. Sam's head snapped up as he heard her yelling at him.

"But…." He tried to defend himself.

"No buts Sam. You and your brother have always had a connection. It's only fitting that he would try to contact you. What ever was happening to him, part of him knew you were a 'safe place' for him and he instinctively sought out that safety. Unfortunately the demon was right there to follow him back to you and if your father hadn't done what he did today you both would have been his victims. Now on the other hand, John you know you shouldn't stayed as long as you did and most certainly shouldn't have tried to go back by yourself. What if Sam needed you to get back all the way? What if I hadn't showed up to pull you back? This demon could have just as easily gotten all three of you today, do you realize that John Winchester?" Her voice raised up an octave as she reproached John's attempted rescue. Johns face showed his smoldering anger as he digested her words.

"Thank you." He said swallowing his anger quietly tilting his head as he over at up at her.

"You're welcome" she answered giving him a sad smile. She knew her friend would have done anything to save his sons. Unfortunately Dean was out of his reach for the time being and she knew it was killing him. She looked over at Sam and saw the quiet determination that replaced the desperation that had just been there.

"We still can get him back, can't we Missouri. I mean I felt him….it still felt like Dean, only different….like he was covered with layers of shellac. We just have to remove all the crap Meg and this demon have been doing to him and then we can bring him home, right?" Sam's voice sounded so hopeful. Missouri looked him straight in the eye and then lied to him.

"Sam if there is one thing I know is that your brother is the most stubborn person I have ever met besides your father." She shot John a look and continued. "If there is anyone who can take on a demon and win it's gonna be that brother of yours." She saw the hope rise in his eyes. She wished she actually believed her own words. Sam nodded and stood up from the bed.

"I'm gonna go take a walk. It might help me clear my head a bit."

"Don't go far son. Meg and this demon might have ways to trace us here. We can't take any chances of any one of us being unprotected." John looked over at Sam as he headed to the motel room door. Sam nodded back at him.

"I'll stay within sight of the motel Dad I promise." And with that he opened the door and headed out.

Turning back from the door John looked over at the two empty beds. Memories of his sons sharing a bed as small children, both sound asleep safe from life's monsters, invaded his mind momentarily. Sam's words blaming himself hit him hard. Missouri was right; it was never Sam's fault. Only John was to blame for ever putting his sons in this position in the first place. Every decision he made in the last twenty years brought him to this place and regret was threatening to overwhelm him. He said a quick prayer to the powers that be that he still had a chance to mend fences with his boys. Yes both his boys, he thought to himself. Missouri was right on that account too. Dean was a survivor and when this was all through, the three of them would be together again. John took a quick glance at Missouri and saw the faint signs of doubt on her face.

"You don't think we're gonna get Dean back do you?" he asked feeling his old sense of dread returning again. Missouri quickly changed her expression but told her friend the truth.

"John, your son is being held by a woman who has a whole host of demons at her disposal. I know you want to think Dean is strong enough to hold off anything evil but reality being what it is; I don't think any human being could hold off against such a force, I'm sorry. That being said most human beings don't have the resources that we do against such forces of evil. When you were inside Sam's mind did you not feel another presence helping to protect you two?" with that she quickly replaced his dread with some hope.

"Mary…." John whispered his wife's name

"Yes John. I'm not sure how she did it but she was able to encircle you and protect you when the demon was attacking."

"It felt like Sam and I melted together Missouri, I don't know how else to describe it any better. Suddenly Mary was there surrounding us just as the demon started to pull us into him. For a second I could feel Dean, the real Dean, not what the demon has made him. It's was like we were all mixed up together and then suddenly Sam and I were pulled back and I could hear the demon screaming. Screaming Missouri, using Dean's voice. I couldn't leave him like that. Even if it killed me I had to try to do something to save him."

"I know you did John, I know you did. Mary helped you that time. We may be able to get her help again." Missouri suddenly had a wild thought.

"How so Missouri? I know I'm not ready to take another trip into Sam's mind again and I'm damn sure Sammy's not up to doing it." John gave his friend a puzzled look.

"You won't have to John. You said it felt like you, Sam, Dean and the demon were all mixed together. I'm hoping when Mary entered the mix enough of her combined with Dean to protect him when you two pulled away from him."

"God, you don't really think that Missouri?" John just couldn't believe it could be that simple.

"You said it yourself John, you felt Mary, and you felt her when she disappeared. Perhaps Dean felt her as well. It might just be enough to protect what ever is left of the real Dean to save him. I don't want to get your hopes up too much John but it may be all we have to hope for." Missouri felt John's thoughts begin to give way to a tiny piece of hope.

"Go ahead John, dream of your boys back again." She thought to herself as they each got lost in their thoughts.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam wandered around the parking lot before heading to a small picnic area across the street. Finding an empty table away from the rest of the families using the park he sat and watched them quietly. The sounds of children running around having fun filled the air. Sam turned around and watched them play tag and listen to the sounds of their laughter.

Two boys, so obviously brothers, chased each other around with water pistols getting each other totally soaked. They dashed around picnic tables and bushes and Sam envied that they only shot water pistols at each other and didn't have to use real guns. Never in his life did he remember he and his brother having the chance to do what these two brothers were doing. It made him miss Dean even more. He dropped his head into his hands and closed his eyes trying to remember if he ever had a chance to have any _real_ fun with Dean. So much of their life revolved around hunting and so little of it revolved around actually living a "real" life. He vowed right there that if they ever got Dean back he was going to do something fun, something totally opposite of hunting, with his brother. Tears welled up in his eyes and he quickly brushed them away. Suddenly he heard a small voice next to him.

"You okay Mister?" One of the boys having fun with the water pistols had made his way by Sam and stopped when he saw Sam looking so sad. Sam looked over at him, guessing the boy to be about 7 or 8, and gave him a sad smile.

"I'm okay buddy, thanks for askin'" he reassured the young boy. He changed his expression right away so he wouldn't continue to worry the young boy.

"Did you lose your dog?" the young boy asked. To him the only reason why someone would be sad was if he had lost his dog. He knew how sad he was when his dachshund disappeared last year. He cried for days afterwards especially when his father had to tell him he had been hit by a car and went to doggy heaven. He scooted on the bench next to Sam, looked up at him, and gave him a sympathetic look. Sam looked down and saw the face of innocence. He marveled that there were still children in the world who's only fear in the world was a missing dog.

"I didn't lose my dog but I did lose something just as important." He said as he soaked in the boys openness and willingness to help.

"What happened Mister?" his blue eyes wide open totally opposite of the black eyes Sam had been used to seeing.

"I may have lost my brother." Sam looked down at the table and felt the tears come back as soon as he said the words.

"It's okay Mister. All you have to do is put up some pictures of your brother on a pole and I'm sure somebody will find him for you." The boys' innocent response was the shot to Sam's heavy heart that he needed. He started to smile and gave the young boy a quick tussle of his hair.

"Thanks buddy, I think I'll give that a try." He turned around just as the young boys older brother came into view.

"Tommy you get over here right now. I'm gonna tell Mom and Dad you were talking to strangers again." He ran up and grabbed the younger boys arm.

"But Craig, he lost his brother. I was just trying to make him feel better. I told him to put up signs on the telephone poles like you did when Maxi was missing." He tried to justify his time with Sam to his older and very protect brother.

"Well its time for us to be going, say goodbye to you new friend." Craig said leading Tommy away.

"Byeeeeeee." Tommy called out as he trudged behind his brother. "I hope you find your brother."

'Thanks Tommy and thanks for your help." Sam called back giving the boy a big smile. Feeling better he turned around and sat up against the picnic table. Facing the road he noticed a sweet looking 67 Mustang passing by the motel. He was so busy checking out the car, thinking of how much Dean would have loved to get his hands on this beauty even if it wasn't his Impala that he failed to notice who was driving the car. He got up and headed back to the motel room still looking at the car as it drove around the corner and disappeared.

Tbc

Thanks for reading and please leave me a review. It just makes my day to get a word or two from my readers.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's notes: I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update. Hope you enjoy.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As Sam walked in the door he knew something was going on. John was in the process of helping Missouri up off the floor. Sam ran over to the both of them and together they sat her on one of the beds. Flustered and obviously distressed Missouri dismissed their attention immediately.

"I'm all right. Don't you two start fussing over me." she sat on the bed and rubbed her temple.

"Missouri if you were all right you wouldn't have ended up on the floor, now spill it woman." John looked down at his friend as he spoke sternly. Looking up at him she knew John could tell something was up. The truth be told she had just had one hell of a vision but she didn't want to freak Sam out so she gave John a quick look which John understood immediately.

"Sammy go out to my truck and grab my journal will ya?" John asked hoping just this once Sam would do what he was told.

"But Dad your journal's on the table." Sam pointed over at the kitchenette table. Sam wasn't stupid, he knew his father was trying to get rid of him. One glance at his father told him he'd better do what John asked him to do.

"I get it Dad, just let me know when I can come back inside okay?" Sam said sending Missouri another concerned look. He slipped back out the door and stood just outside hoping to hear what really was going on.

"Boy, you'd better get away from that door." He heard Missouri call out to him. Suddenly John was in the door way poking his head out.

"Sammy, why don't you head down the street and get us something to eat." He said handing Sam $20.00.

"Is she okay Dad?" Sam tried to peek inside at the psychic but his father blocked his way. Suddenly Sam knew what really happened. "Her vision, it was about me wasn't it?"

"Sam you know as much as I do. Go get us something to eat and I promise we'll explain everything when you get back." John patted him on the shoulder and gave him a reassuring nod.

"Yeah, okay Dad." Sam turned around and walked down the street. John turned back into the motel room and made a beeline straight to the bed Missouri was sitting on.

"He's gone. Now what the hell just happened Missouri? You usually don't end up on the floor after one of your visions." John sat on the bed next to his friend. Missouri was still a little shaken. She took a deep breath and looked over at John.

"The boy's right John. My vision was about him, but it also included you and Dean. " Her voice regained it's composure. John cocked his head and gave her a questioning look.

"Dean? After what happened earlier, I don't even know if he's still alive, Missouri. I saw what that son of a bitch was doing to him, I felt it I want to believe we'll get him back but now I just don't know how. Now my greatest fear is we may already be too late." John dropped his head as his voice began to sound desolate. Missouri reached over and took his hand in hers.

"Your boys alive John, you have to believe that, I feel it in my very soul. There is evil surrounding him, but you already know that. What we have to do is find a way to get rid of that evil. We have to unravel what they have done to him and bring him back to who he was before he was taken." She got down directly to the matter at hand. John got up and moved away from Missouri.

"What exactly did you see?" he asked her point blank

"Your worse case scenario, John. All of you, you, Dean, Sammy. All of you dead. Meg and her kind succeeding in destroying you." She paused for a moment as she felt something in her mind.

"Sammy's on his way back,"

John's head whipped around as he heard her continue.

"and he's not alone John.

As Dean drove by he immediately noted the black truck parked outside the motel room. It was all he could do not to drive his car right into the room hopefully killing who ever was inside, namely John and Sam Winchester. He took three turns around the block, each time seething as the truck came into view. Finally he parked the car down the street where he still had a view of the motel and sat contemplating his next move. These men were killers and he knew he didn't stand a chance against them together. Even with the element of surprise they could easily over power him and then he would lose his chance at revenge. No he had to come up with some sort of plan.

Just then out of the corner of his eye he spotted Sam walking from the fast food joint across the street. Sam walked head down, bags at his side, lost in thought not paying attention to his surroundings. Dean watched as he slowly made his way down the street towards the motel room. Sliding from the car he followed the young hunter unobserved. As Dean got closer he felt for the gun he had put in his pocket.

'Stupid kid doesn't even know I'm following him.' Dean thought to himself as he moved up behind Sam. Sam hesitated at the door as he fumbled to find the room's key. Dean took the offered opportunity and grabbed Sam around the neck placing the handgun to his temple. Dropping the bags, Sam's immediate reaction was to try to spin around, but Dean had him tightly in his grip.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Sam asked loud enough hoping he could be heard inside the motel room. He felt the blood drain from his face as he heard his brother's voice from behind his ear.

"I'm the man who's gonna kill you, you bastard." Dean tightened his grip on Sam's neck and cocked the gun.

"Dean, oh my god…." He started to choke as he felt Dean's arm tighten. He gasped for breath and clutched at the arm wrapped around his neck. Hearing the gun cock he stopped his struggles still not believing his brother was holding at gun to his head. Just then the motel door flew open and John stood in the doorway, mere feet away, with his shotgun pointed at Dean. Sam's eyes went wide with fear as he saw the look on his fathers face.

"Dad no it's Dean…." He gasped as he realized what his father meant to do. John's eyes never left his oldest son's. His hands steady and sure, he cocked the shotgun and fired as Sam wrenched himself to the left out of harms way. Dean spun and cried out as the pellets struck his right shoulder. Unconscious he fell to the ground in a heap. Sam scrambled to Dean's side, rolling him over expecting to find him dead, instead finding salt pellets imbedded in his brothers shoulder.

"Son of a bitch!" Sam screamed as he turned to face his father. The gun still smoking, John lowered it to his side and moved over to his sons. Sam jumped up, grabbed his father by his shirt, and started shaking him.

"What the hell were you thinking? You could have killed him you son of a bitch! Oh my god, Dean." Letting go of his father he fell next to Dean again and checked to make sure his brother was still breathing. John knelt next to Sam and grabbed his arm.

"Sammy we've got to get him inside. Hurry before anyone sticks their nose over here. I'm sure someone heard the shot and has called the cops already, now come on." John grabbed Dean with his free hand as Sammy got on the other side and together they dragged Dean into the motel room. Lifting him up they gently put him down on the nearest bed. Missouri, already in action with towels and bandages, came over as they laid him down.

"John Winchester I don't know if I'm ever gonna forgive you for this." she said as she shot him an angry look. John stood back and watched as Missouri and Sam peeled Dean's shirt off and examined his wounds. The salt pellets penetrated deep enough to cause bleeding, but not as deep as if he'd been shot with real shot gun pellets. Missouri and Sam worked quickly hoping Dean wouldn't wake up and start to struggle. John watched quietly ignoring the glares from his youngest son. When they were through, Sam got up in John's face again about to finish what he started, when Missouri spoke up breaking the tension.

"This poor boys' been through enough without the two of you going at it as well." She covered Dean with a sheet and pulled up a chair next to his bed. Sam looked back at his brother one more time before moving across the room to the other bed. Sitting down hard, he dropped his head to his hands.

"Dad why?" he asked from behind his hands.

"We don't know this Dean, son. I know you want to believe your brother would never hurt you but I couldn't take that chance. I saw the look in his eye Sammy; you were just moments away from ending up dead at his feet." John stood against the wall head hanging down, hands in his pockets. "I've already lost one son Sammy, I'm not willing to lose the other."

"But Dad you haven't lost him, he's right there." Sam said looking up at his father not accepting his explanation.

"This isn't the Dean you remember Sam." Missouri spoke up quietly. "This Dean is someone you do not know and who doesn't know you. What ever they did to him created a whole different reality for him. One where you and your father are his enemy. One where you murdered _his_ father and now all he can think about is revenge."

"But how can that be?" Sam gave a frightened look at his brother.

"Son, think about it. You know your brother as well as I do and one thing's for sure he never would have submitted to a memory demon willingly. He's strong; he would have fought it off if he were able. No I think they had to do something to your brother to weaken his mind to make him more susceptible to the demon." John looked over at Missouri who nodded back to him. "I think they may have given him shock treatments before they set the demon on him."

"Jesus Dad, no…." Sam closed his eyes imagining his brother strapped to a table screaming in agony. Remembering the searing pain in his nightmares, Sam knew he spoke the truth.

"Even Dean wouldn't have had a way to protect himself after that. All the demon had to do was remove the memories of his real life, and then Dean would have been open for Meg to implant anything she wanted to into his subconscious." Missouri continued.

"How do we fix him?" Sam asked cautiously. John and Missouri looked at each other and didn't answer right away. "We can fix him right? I mean he's right here…. We can make him remember us right?"

"Sam…" John started before Missouri interrupted him.

"Sam know this, and know this well, we are going to do what ever is possible to bring your brother back to us."

"But if the demon removed all his memories….." Sam said realizing the implications of the demons actions.

"Our Dean might be gone forever." John spoke motioning to the bed.

"But Dad we can't give up. Isn't there something we can try?" Sam wasn't ready to give up on his brother just yet.

"I'm not saying we should give up son. I'm saying we might have to accept that our Dean might be lost to us." John sat down next to Sam and looked over at the next bed. "But don't worry; I think Missouri has an idea about how we can help your brother."

Missouri looked at John surprised.

"John Winchester don't tell me you are becoming psychic as well?" she said smiling at him.

"You and I have been friends for too many years for me to not know when you have something up your sleeve. I saw those wheels of yours turning. You've been thinking about how to help Dean, haven't you?" John said smiling back at her.

"John I don't want to get your hopes up but there may be a chance and to give him that chance we have to get him back to my place and soon." She looked at both John and Sam praying it wasn't already too late.

"But he's hurt, and what if he wakes up and tries to leave. If what you say is true, I don't think we'll be able to convince him to come with us willingly." Sam said not convinced of the plan.

"Leave that to Missouri and her little box." John said motioning to the box sitting on the nightstand. Curious Sam gave the box a look and then decided it might be better not to ask what was inside.

"Sammy find Dean's car keys. Damn I'm not sure what kind of car he was driving. I guess we'll have to walk around until we find the right one." John got up just as Sam did and started to go through Dean's pockets looking for a set of keys. Pulling a set out of Dean's front pocket Sam started to laugh as he saw the Mustang key ring.

"Looks like this Dean's a Ford man." He said jingling the keys in his hands. Then he remembered the Mustang that passed by him as he was coming back from the park. "I think I know where his car is Dad."

"Good, now go get it and bring it back over here. I'll get Dean loaded into the truck and you and Missouri can follow behind me in the Mustang." John saw Sam hesitate for a moment.

"Go Sammy" he said softly to his youngest son. "The sooner we get back to Missouri's the sooner you can have your brother back."

Sammy nodded and headed out the door. Missouri moved over between the beds and picked up the box that was sitting there. Opening it up she took out another small pill and placed it under Dean's tongue.

"That will keep him sleeping for another few hours John, at least long enough for us to get back home." She said standing up and pocketing the box.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side Missouri. I have a feeling I'd be dead before I even knew what hit me." John said with a wink. Then taking a deep breath John leaned over and lifted the still form of his oldest son into his arms. Missouri quickly opened the door and looked around to make sure no one was watching.

Gently John loaded Dean into the truck and placed the seatbelt around him so he wouldn't fall over. Sam pulled up and parked long enough to run inside and grab all their gear before throwing it in the backseat of the Mustang. Within minutes they were on the road, with John leading the way.

Across the street a lone figure stood purposely off to the side observing the happenings in front of the motel room. Smiling to itself it reported its findings to the one who was its new master….Meg.

Tbc.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's notes: I know I just updated but the ideas keep coming. Hope you enjoy.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Cell phone." Missouri demanded gently once they were on the road.

"What?" Sam asked trying to keep an eye on the speeding black truck ahead of them. It was getting late and keeping track of John's truck was becoming more difficult in the dark.

"You heard me Sam Winchester, I need to use your cell phone." Missouri held her hand out waiting for Sam to give her his phone. Sam shot her a puzzled look and with his free hand struggled to pull it out of his front pocket. After a brief tug a war, he pulled out his phone and handed it to her while trying to keep his eye on the road. Curious, Sam watched the psychic out of the corner of his eye as she flipped through his phone book until she found the number she needed.

"Eyes on the road." She admonished him as he tried to see who she was calling. She held the phone to her ear and started talking the moment it was answered.

"We're on our way." She said immediately business like. Sam could hear a male voice speak after her but couldn't quite make out who it was or what he was saying.

"It's gonna be a few hours yet. I'm not sure what's going to happen, but you might want to be prepared to start the moment we get there." Missouri continued. She listened a few minutes longer as the mysterious voice spoke back to her, before saying goodbye and hanging up. She held the phone out for Sam to take back and stayed quiet as Sam contemplated what she was up to. Missouri picked up his thoughts and quickly moved to assure him.

"Sam you'll know as soon as we get there. Until then you need to worry about keeping up with your father. If he doesn't stop driving like a mad man he's gonna get them both killed." Missouri was watching ahead at the swerving black truck as it weaved between cars and into various lanes. Sam struggled to follow his father's dangerous path and decided to hang back knowing Missouri would tell him the route home if they became separated. Finally, just after dawn, they arrived at Missouri's house again. John was already in the driveway, just starting to pull Dean out, when Sam pulled up behind him. Jumping from the car he came around the truck to help his father carry his brother into the house. Just then the front door flew open and a figure came running down the sidewalk towards them.

"Bobby!" John exclaimed as he saw his old friend coming towards them. Bobby gave John a surprised look when he saw who John and Sam were carrying. Missouri rushed up ahead to clear the way for the Winchesters as Bobby reached into the truck to grab John's and Sam's gear. They struggled but John and Sam finally got Dean upstairs, and into the room Sam had occupied only a couple of days prior.

Standing back, the two men watched as Missouri and Sam checked Dean's shoulder again redoing his dressing. Afterwards Sam sat at the foot of the bed, looking back at his unconscious brother, before giving his father an angry glance. Catching the look Sam gave to John, Bobby was about to ask what was going on when Missouri touched his arm and shook her head warning him not to. Confused by the turn of events, Bobby sat back and waited, knowing his friends would explain what had happened shortly. Missouri's first phone call had only mentioned something about demons chasing John and Sam. Her second just as vague as the first.

With Dean settled into the guest room, John and Bobby made their way back down stairs leaving Sam watching over his wounded brother. Missouri stayed a moment longer watching the two boys before she too headed down stairs. Half way down she could hear John and Bobby talking in the kitchen, their voices low and emotional.

"What the hell, John?" Bobby asked looking at John and then Missouri as she came into the kitchen. "First I get a cryptic phone call from Missouri asking me to do a favor for her, which I do, but damn if she won't tell me what's going on. Then I get another phone call a few hours ago tellin' me y'all on your way back Kansas totally forgetting to mention about Dean bein alive.

"Robert…" John started to explain.

"Don't Robert me John Winchester. You called me yourself, John. You called me and told me Dean had been killed in some sort of car accident after you killed the demon, and next thing I know you're carrying him into Missouri's house with a shoulder wound and your youngest son looks like he's about to kill you. Now what the hell is going on?"

"Dean's alive..." John once again tried to start.

"Yeah I can see that, John." Bobby shot him the 'obvious' look.

"Hush Bobby let him finish." Missouri scolded him.

"He wasn't in the crash Bobby. This demon bitch Meg, kidnapped him, and put some other unlucky bastard in the car looking like Dean. When it went off the road, well you know we saw it, and just assumed it was Dean inside. Then I get a phone call from the bitch telling me she has Dean and that's she gonna make him pay for what we did to that demon back in the warehouse. Apparently the demon we killed was one of their leaders and now there's some sort of power struggle going on in the underworld. Bobby I don't know what's goin' on but I think we just stepped into the middle of some sort of war."

"That's what I'm afraid of John. I've been hearing rumblings about it for months now. So you think they took Dean as some sort of or revenge against you and Sam for killing their leader?" Bobby sat considering what John was telling him.

"It looks that way, I'm not really sure. All I know is we have to get my son back to us."

"But I thought that was Dean upstairs with Sammy?" Bobby asked confused again.

"Physically it is Bobby, but mentally, he's not our Dean. Missouri and I think Meg used some sort of shock treatments to weaken Dean's mind and then…" John stopped there to compose himself. "We think she used a memory demon to wipe away all his memories of us."

"Damn John." Bobby shook his head as he listened to his friend speak. "A memory demon eh? That's good news then." John looked up surprised that Bobby would think any of this was good news. Bobby saw his expression and started to explain.

"John, I mean, memory demons can really mess a person up but they can't possess them. They slip in, do their damage, and then go back to what ever hell they live in. They're what I consider a minor demon, no real power to stay in our dimension unless they are called and held. Usually a more powerful demon has to control them against a human. You say this Meg is a demon?"

"I think so." John answered slowly digesting what Bobby told him.

"Is there a chance that she is only possessed herself?"

"Damn it Bobby I don't know, I've never actually met the bitch. Until I saw her push Dean into the Impala I'd never seen her before. The boys have had a couple of run in's with her, but I haven't, not until her damn phone calls." John stopped as he suddenly remembered something. "Listen Bobby back in Chicago, she's the one who sent the Daeva's after us."

"That's who sent the Daeva's after you? I thought you said she took a header out a seven story window. Damn John, if she's not a demon she sure is possessed by one damn powerful one." Bobby remembered the conversation he'd had with John shortly after the Chicago trip. John was right, they were all lucky they lived through it. "I need to ask Sammy what's his take on this Meg? Does he think she's a demon or just possessed?"

"Bobby what the hell does it matter? We do an exorcism and the bitch is gone."

"Yeah but we have to do the _right _exorcism John. We do the wrong one and we could kill her. Hell, just doing any exorcism is likely to kill her John, you said she fell seven stories to the ground."

"I don't give a damn about her Bobby. She hurt my son and I don't care if it kills her or not. We're gonna get Dean back normal and if she tries to stop us then I want to be prepared to stop her. Hell I want to take her out myself for what she's done to Dean." John stopped and took a deep breath "Bobby you can't imagine what they did to him. I felt it, Sam felt it, we heard his screams Bobby. No one but no one hurts my family and gets away with it. I spent 22 years hunting down the thing that killed Mary and if I have to spend another 22 yrs hunting this bitch down I will."

"Let's hope it doesn't come down to that, John." Bobby said patting his friend on the shoulder.

"It won't." Missouri said suddenly speaking up. Bobby nodded knowing she spoke the truth. Missouri's first phone call involved asking Bobby to place a special trap inside her home. A trap designed to catch the demons she hoped wouldn't be following them there.

"Have you ever heard of the 'Key of Solomon'?" Bobby asked giving Missouri a glance.

"Yeah, think I remember you saying something about it years ago. It's some ancient book about demonology, right?" John answered realizing his two friends were up to something.

"You're partially right, John. Inside that book are the secrets for creating traps that capture demons. Traps them so tight they don't stand a chance at getting out. While I was waiting for you guys to get here I set up a few or them here in the house. Missouri seems to think what ever is after you three is gonna come for you here and I have to say I agree with her." Bobby explained.

"Look above you John."

John raised his head saw the ceiling had been painted with a strange protective circle. He shook his head not believing it could be so simple.

"That's it Bobby? You painted some scribbles on the ceiling, and that's supposed to trap a demon?" He said smirking at Bobby.

"I guarantee it John, and just to be on the safe side I put another one up in the guest room since that's where Sammy was staying before. Missouri said he was having some really bad visions last time and it can't hurt to be prepared. 'course now that you've got Dean up there, I'm doubly glad I did it. Demons don't stand a chance against it, John. It will help keep them in one place incase we have to do any exorcisms." Bobby barely caught his breath as he explained how they worked. Not convinced John continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Bobby, these are my boys we're talking about not some strangers we don't give a damn about. If this doesn't work... If we can't stop them from hurting Dean and Sammy…" John knew his friend wouldn't take any chances with the boys. If Bobby said it would work, then damn it, it was gonna work. Too bad John's heart wasn't as convinced as his head.

"Bobby I don't mean to doubt you, but…." He said starting to apologize.

"It's cool John I understand. Hell, if they were my sons, I'd wouldn't be taking any chances either. Listen we're gonna make sure nothing happens to those boys. Between Missouri's psychic abilities, my traps and your, shall we say, vendetta, these bastards don't stand a chance." Bobby spoke knowing he was finally getting through to John.

"Gentlemen I don't think we are going to have more time to debate this." Missouri said looking around the room sensing something out of the ordinary.

"What is it Missouri?" John asked, his own senses suddenly on full alert. Picking up on John's warning signal, Bobby immediately started checking doors and windows, making sure they were properly salted and protected, before coming back to where his friends were standing. Missouri looked over at them and chillingly spoke two words.

"She's here."

Tbc

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Authors note: Thanks for reading. Please take pity on a poor fan fic writer and leave a review (holds out purple button).


	11. Chapter 11

Author's notes: I feel I've been writing this story forever. It's a wonder half of you even remember what the story is about. Well we're finally coming down to the home stretch. Maybe a chapter or two after this one I think. Thanks for reading and hanging in there with me.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sammy had moved off the bed and was now sitting in one of Missouri's old armchairs back in the corner. He looked up as he heard a knock on the door and his father stuck his head in the room.

"How's it goin?" John asked tentatively not sure of the reception he would receive.

"What do you think Dad, first you shot him, and then Missouri drugged him. I keep hoping he'll wake up soon but then part of me hopes he doesn't. While he's unconscious I can fool myself into thinking that's our Dean laying there. He really doesn't know who we are does he?" Sam looked up at John with worried eyes.

"'fraid not son, but we're gonna get him back Sammy, we just have to be patient." John came inside and stood next to the door.

"But how Dad? What if there's nothing left to get back? How can we unscramble what that bitch did to him? I don't want to lose him Dad, not this way."

"We're not gonna lose him son. Between the four of us, we'll come up with something, I promise." John glanced at Dean guiltily before remembering the reason he came upstairs. "Listen Sam, Missouri thinks Meg may be nearby." Sam jumped up and moved over to John immediately concerned.

"Meg, how the hell did she know to find us here Dad?"

"I don't know Sammy, maybe she has a way of tracking Dean, but if she has found us we have to be prepared to take her on." John looked up at the ceiling at the replicate of the protective circle on the kitchen ceiling. Sam followed his fathers gaze and was surprised to see the design there.

"What is that Dad?" He asked studying it, amazed as his father was, at how something so simple could stop a demon.

"Bobby says it's a trap for demons. Traps them so they can't get out. If she gets past us and gets upstairs to you boys we'll still have a way to stop her. I want you to stay up here with your brother no matter what you hear going on down stairs do you understand me?" John said switching back to hunter mode.

"But, what if you need my help?" Sammy said, not wanting to be left out.

"Stay here and guard your brother, that's an order." John watched as Sam reluctantly agreed, resigned to waiting as the others face Meg. "Sammy it's not that I don't think we need your help, it's just that you would be better utilized up here protecting your brother. We can't let her take your brother again not after what she's done to him already. I'm not sure these traps are gonna be enough to stop her and what ever army she brings with her. I'm counting on you Sammy so please don't give me a hard time on this."

"Yes sir." Sam looked John in the eye and nodded. "That bitch ain't getting anywhere near Dean, Dad."

"That's my boy." He nodded back to Sam. "Check your weapons son, I don't think we have much time."

"On it Dad." Sam spun around and picked up the bag that held his and Dean's various weapons. It had been days since he had been through it. Everything had happened so fast he hadn't gone back to make sure they were cleaned and loaded again. Dean had always been the one fanatic about that but given the recent events Sam hadn't had time to even think about them. Seeing Sam take action, John turned to head back down stairs.

"I'm locking the door. Remember stay here." John gave Sam one final order.

"Yes sir." Sam replied pulling out one of his handguns and a clip. Sam spent the next few minutes checking and loading all the weapons in the bag, even Dean's.

Downstairs the three of them were in a flurry of activity. Missouri hurried to get bottles of holy water ready as well as a few potions she thought might come handy. Bobby was busy drawing another trap on the parlor floor, while John, still in the kitchen, checked and loaded their weapons making sure they had plenty of ammo. When he was finished he flipped through several books on exorcisms before settling on a couple he thought they would have to use. Setting the books down, he joined Bobby and Missouri in the parlor.

Suddenly the lights started to flicker and the front door started shaking in its doorframe. John and Bobby grab their guns and stood in the front of the door with Missouri protected behind them. Howling filled the air as they could hear demons attempting to get into the house. The front door exploded inward sending shards of wood at the two men in front of it. Momentarily stunned, they quickly recovered to see Meg striding in the house, a wicked grin on her face.

"John Winchester we finally meet, and look you have your friends with you. I think it's important to have your friends and family around you when you die." With one wave of her hand the trio went flying across the floor landing feet away from each other. John and Bobby quickly got up and moved to the parlor taking cover, weapons drawn and ready as she walked towards them.

Missouri, slower to get up, stood back in the hallway making a sign of protection as she saw the demon coming towards her. Meg merely laughed when she saw the psychic's feeble attempt to ward her off. The hallway closet door suddenly flew open and Meg with a look tossed the woman inside and locked the door. John and Bobby moved opposite of each other in the parlor watching as Meg tuned her attention back on them.

"Boys, boys, boys. Your little weapons can't harm me." She moved with assurance into the parlor, eyes twinkling with her evil intentions.

"Johnny I can't tell you how much I've been looking forward to this." she moved ever closer to the protective circle painted on the floor. Bobby watched, heart beating a mile a minute as she stopped just short of the circle. John glanced over at his friend before making his move. He stood up and moved to the opposite side of the circle noting with satisfaction her continued ignorance of the trap in front of her.

"Listen bitch, I don't know why you chose this family to mess around with but it ends tonight, do you hear me?" John's eyes never left Meg's as he gave her his ultimatum.

"You're right Johnny, it does end tonight, when I have your bodies broken and mangled at my feet. But first, I'm gonna make you suffer. Suffer for what you and your kind have done to my family, _my family_. You thought killing my father was the end but it just started a whole new war against you, John Winchester. Your son may have been my first victim but I guarantee he won't be my last." She stepped a few inches towards them again.

Suddenly the sound of Dean screaming filled the house. John looked up horrified as he heard his son's agonizing cries. Mixed with Dean's screams was Sam's voice as he tried desperately to help his brother.

"That's right Johnny. He may have come back to you but I still have him in my grasp. Listen to him scream Johnny. I made him do that for hours after you killed my father. I made him whimper and beg for mercy before removing every last memory of his family from him. There's nothing left of your precious son now, nothing but what I want him to have." She started to laugh as she watched John's anger grow.

"John." Bobby called out to his friend trying to get his attention. Reluctantly John turned and looked over at Bobby, then followed his gaze to the floor. Meg in her self-righteousness had stepped into the trap without even knowing. John looked back over and her, an evil smile of his own on his face.

"Check mate." John said his voice low and barely controlled.

"Why Johnny I know you don't think this is a game, do you?" Meg asked confused at his statement.

"Yes, and it's a game I just won, look down." John spoke triumphantly.

Meg looked down and immediately realized where she was. Her expression was a combination of surprise and anger as she tried to escape, to avail. Fuming she shot evil glances at the two of them.

"Bobby help Missouri, I'm gonna run upstairs and check on the boys." John said ignoring Meg's spew of threats and vulgarities directed at them. Bobby quickly moved back down the hall throwing the closet door open as John rushed past and up the stairs two at a time. Sam was still hovering over his brother when John burst through the door.

"Dad oh my god…. Dean…I can't ….." Sam was still struggling to help his brother. Dean's face was contorted with pain. Blood trickled from his ears and nose as he continued to thrash on the bed. John rushed to the bed and help Sam hold his brother down as he started to speak the old words he memorized from the books in the kitchen. Realizing what his father was saying, Sammy gave John a terrified look.

"Dad's he not possessed, he can't be." Sam listened to his father speak the Latin words knowing each one caused his brother even more pain.

"Possessed no child, but under attack, yes he is." Missouri said as she moved in behind John with holy water. "Meg has sent a demon to kill your brother and we have to stop it right now before it succeeds."

Dean's screams grew louder as Missouri threw holy water on him. John's voice got louder, as he felt the demon begin to lose its hold. Finally Dean arched up in one final attempt to stop them and fell back on the bed unconscious, the demon attack over.

John and Sam collapsed over Dean as the battle suddenly ended. Sitting on his bed they looked at each other, breathless, shaking, realizing just how close they came to losing him. Bobby's voice suddenly called up from the parlor.

"John hurry we don't have much time." Hearing Bobby's voice, John gave a relieved father's glance at his two sons before switching back to hunter mode.

"Sam stay here and don't come down until you hear me call you, you understand?" John commanded as jumped up from the bed.

"Yes sir." Sammy replied as he watched his father and Missouri run back down stairs. Sam moved back to the door, closing it once again, the door frame in splinters from his father's explosion through the doorway. Sitting back on the bed he picked up a towel and tried to remove the blood from his brother's face, and then reaching down, he picked up the gun he dropped in his rush to help his brother, and placed it on the nightstand.

By the time John and Missouri made it back down stairs Bobby had tied Meg to a chair in the middle of the protective circle. Bottles of holy water sat on the nearby table as well as the book on exorcisms. John rushed up to Meg about the beat the crap out of her when Bobby grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Don't John." He cautioned, holding tightly to John's arm. John struggled to pull away but Bobby just held on tighter.

"Damn it Bobby let me at her, the bitch just tried to kill my son." he turned on his friend almost ready to hit him as well. Bobby let go and stepped back.

"John look at her." He pleaded trying to rein John's anger in.

"Yeah I did look at her and now I want to kill her." John spat back.

"No John _look_ at her. She's a human being, not a demon. She's possessed…. you can't harm her." Bobby quickly explained. John whipped his head around and stared at Meg quickly realizing Bobby spoke the truth. Meg, seeing John's hesitation, started to laugh taunting him even further. John moved abruptly towards her again before stopping inches away from her face.

"When we're through with you, you little…" Missouri cleared her throat effectively stopping John's threat knowing he would never hit the woman in front of her. John stepped back and took a deep breath.

"Let's get this started then." He sneered never taking his eyes off of Meg.

"John remember, she's human, this exorcism is most likely going to kill her." Bobby warned John.

"And this should bother me how?" John looked over at Bobby, revenge clearly on his face.

"John Winchester, I know you don't think we're just gonna let you kill this girl." Missouri spoke up pulling his attention to her.

"She's already dead." He said looking Missouri in the eye. "She died the minute she fell out that warehouse window. Only the demon is keeping her alive."

Missouri and Bobby looked at each other realizing John spoke the truth. The person that used to be Meg was long gone, kept alive only by demonic means.

"You realize we can't leave her this way, and I'm not just saying this because I want some sort of revenge. It's too cruel and it needs to end. We can end it right now." John continued. Bobby looked down at the floor but nodded in agreement with John. John looked over at Missouri for her approval. She turned towards Meg, momentary lost in thought, as Meg glared back at her. Breaking eye contact Missouri turned towards the two men.

"John's right, I don't feel any part of who the real Meg was, left inside her body. Only the demon remains. We're gonna have to do it, just to give that poor girl some peace."

"So we're in agreement then, we exorcise her?" John asked already knowing their response.

"Let's do it." Bobby said still somewhat reluctantly. Meg looked up at the trio with a smile still on her face.

"You'll be sorry. You have no idea who you are messing with. You think I gave you a hard time? Just wait till the others find out what you have done to me. I promise the hell I put you through will be magnified 100x's over." She started laughing again.

Bobby picked up the book of exorcisms as looked at John for the signal to start. John looked at Meg, remembering the feeling of helplessness he felt when he thought Dean was dead. Remembering the look of terror on his youngest sons face and the pain he just saw on it a short time ago. Remembering the agonizing pain he knew Dean must have felt as he was being tortured.

"Do it." he said giving the signal. Bobby nodded and started to speak.

Tbc

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Authors notes. Ahhhhh how I love cliffhangers. Thanks for reading and leave a review at the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: Sorry for the delay. I've trying to post this for days but haven't had much luck uploading it until now.

ooooooooooooooooo

At first there was no reaction as Bobby read the Latin text. Meg continued with her threats and vulgarities as John and Missouri watched indifferent to her rants. Then the lights began to flicker wildly and the howling intensified around the house. Windows and doors rattled as the encircling demons tried to rescue their leader but gratefully the salt and Missouri's spells continued to repel them. John grasped his gun tighter as the Latin text began to take effect against the demon. Meg began to moan and cry even more as the struggle intensified within her.

"You're killing me. You're killing me, why?" she suddenly called out in a small voice. Bobby looked over at John eyes wide.

"Ignore her, you know what's she's trying to do." John commanded, sensing his friend's hesitation. Bobby nodded and continued with the exorcism.

"I don't want to die" she cried out again. Once more Bobby shot John a look but kept speaking.

"Nice try but it won't work." John said as he began pacing around her. Suddenly Meg began thrashing wildly, screaming in agony, as the demon inside her began to lose control. Even John was momentarily sorry for the girl as he watched her face contort in pain.

"John…Winchester…you…will…be…sorry." The demon spat out one last evil threat before dissipating in an explosion of smoke and dust. Meg's body collapsed in the chair unmoving. John leaned in to examine her as Missouri began to pray behind him. Feeling for a pulse he drew his hand away and stood up to face the others.

"She's dead." He said solemnly. He wasn't sure how he should feel at this moment as part of him felt victorious and part of him was feeling strangely regretful.

"Now untie that poor girl and give her some dignity." Missouri ordered them. John and Bobby quickly moved to gently untie and lay Meg on Missouri's sofa. Leaving momentary, she came back with a sheet and covered Meg up. John watched as the sheet fell over her body still not believing she was dead. Bobby started to clean up around them as Missouri moved next to John.

"We had to do it" John said still trying to convince his friend.

"I know you believe that John and maybe part of me does too. She was responsible for the suffering in a lot of people's lives including your own and for that the demon had to be stopped. But that little girl paid the price and now she's dead on my sofa under a sheet. What about her life John?" John looked at Missouri, eyes stricken as he felt her accusation.

"It's not my fault." He answered back. "Missouri, you know we never had a chance to save her, not once she was dead."

"I know John…I just want you to remember she was a human being and not the monster you still feel justified in killing." Missouri put her arm on John's gently before turning around and leaving him looking down at Meg's body.

88888888888888

Upstairs Sam paced back and forth across the bedroom, his gun held tightly in his grip. It took all his strength not to run down stairs to his father's side as he heard the commotion in the parlor. He marveled that the noise from the demons attack did nothing to awaken his brother. Several times Sam thought he heard Dean sigh or move, and went over to check on him, but his brother was still unresponsive. Standing behind the door he could hear the demon and its threats against his father and the others. At one point he had his hand on the knob, ready to fly down and assist them, but then he remembered his first concern was protecting Dean at all costs.

Dean.

He moved back over to the bed and felt the slight heat radiating off his brothers forehead. One glance at the bandages told him the shoulder had not developed an infection which eased Sam's worries somewhat but he was still concerned. It made him sick when he thought about what the demon had done to his brother. He felt Dean's pain during that attack, and knew how terrible it was. Perhaps it was the stress of all that Dean had been through that was causing the slight fever. Sam was going to have to let his father know if it got any higher.

Hearing Meg's demonic voice intensify diverted Sam's attention once again to the battle downstairs. The demon's voice, suddenly stronger, echoed up the staircase, making the hair stand up on the back of his neck. Bobby's voice did as well and Sam knew the demon was struggling to stay alive at any cost. The howling outside the house also grew louder as did the shaking of the windows and doors.

Then he heard a strange female's voice. He listened as it begged for her life and realized that was Meg's true voice. It gave him shivers when he realized how low the demon was willing to go to be released. Luckily his father and Bobby knew it was a ruse and continued with the exorcism. Still for a split second Sam almost believed that Meg was still alive trapped by the demon possessing her. He was about to feel sorry for her when he heard the demons final threat and then silence. Finally he couldn't stand it any longer. He threw open the door and slowly made his way to the top of the stairs.

Sam heard his father announce that Meg was dead and his heart stopped for a brief second. He let go the breath he had been holding for what seem like forever. He felt a thousand emotions as he began to process that it finally was over. He took another deep breath before calling down to his father.

"Dad?" he asked looking down the staircase. John walked over to the stairs, looked up at his son, and nodded.

"It's ok Sammy you can come down now." John smiled to himself as he saw the look of relief on his sons face.

As Sammy came down the stairs and into the parlor the first thing he noticed was Meg's body under the sheet. Eyes wide he looked back over at his father, who returned the look before turning and walking away.

John walked into the kitchen and sat next to Bobby who was at the table nursing a cup of coffee, visibly shaken. Missouri looked over as John sat down and brought him over a cup as well. When she turned back towards the coffee pot, Bobby reached over and dumped a large amount of liquid from his flask into their cups.

"Robert, I know you don't believe I don't know you just poured whiskey into those coffee cups." She said with her back still turned against the two men.

"Sorry Missouri but I think this calls for something a little stronger than Columbian." Bobby said sheepishly before he started to smile at being caught. John laughed at him and Missouri turned and shot him an evil look.

"And don't you go giving him any ideas about spiking my tea, John Winchester. I don't need any help to relax, my tea will work just fine, thank you." She turned around with a frustrated look at both of them.

"Damn it Missouri, you know I hate it when you do that crap." John said a little pissed at his friend. This time it was Bobby's turn to laugh. Hearing laughter coming from the kitchen Sam strolled in to find the trio sitting down with their cups.

"Pull up a chair son." John said motioning to the empty seat at the table. Seeing Missouri's still somewhat disgusted look on her face Sam immediately guess his father and Bobby weren't just drinking coffee.

"Yes Sam, sit down and let _me_ fix you a cup of coffee." Missouri said as she started to get up.

"It's okay Missouri I can get my own." Sam said as he headed over and poured his own cup. After adding about 6 spoonfuls of sugar Sam turned around looking for the creamer when something caught the corner of his eye. So lost in their conversation they never heard Dean make his way down stairs and now he was in the parlor standing in front of Meg's uncovered body on the sofa.

"Dean!" Sam cried out dropping the coffee cup as he ran into the parlor. Shocked the others ran right in behind him.

"Dean!" Sam called out again as he stopped only a few feet away from his brother.

Dean stood over the body with a mixture of terror, horror, and sadness, on his face. His body shaking, he was having trouble controlling his breath when he heard his name called out.

"Who did it? Who killed my sister?" he asked with a shaky voice as he slowly turned to face the others. The minute he saw John, he pulled up the unnoticed gun he had in his right hand and pointed at him.

"You son of a bitch, you killed my sister didn't you?" he said as he cocked the gun and prepared to shoot it.

"Dean stop, put down the gun." Sam begged still standing in front of his brother.

"Sammy back away." John commanded moving up closer to the two boys. Dean's eyes never left John's. Sam stood still and continued to look at his brother holding the gun.

"Dean please put down the gun, you don't want to do this." Sam continued to plead.

"Do what, kill the man who killed my father? Kill the man who killed my sister." His voice trailed away as he remembered Meg lying on the sofa. "Why? What has my family ever done to you to deserve this?"

"They're not your family, son." John slowly spoke moving up next to Sam.

"Don't say that! Don't say that!" Dean shouted, the gun shaking in his hand as he began to almost hyperventilate. "I saw you….you killed my father at the warehouse and then you shot me." he stopped remembering the 2nd shooting at the motel only a few hours ago.

"Why are you trying to kill me, I don't even know you?"

"Dean listen to me, you were kidnapped. They messed with your head. They wanted you to believe they were your real family but they're not, we are." John said pointing to Sam and himself. Dean continued to point the gun not believing John.

"No you're lying. Why would they do that?" Dean's eyes darted between Sam and John.

"They were trying to get back at me, at our family. That thing I killed at the warehouse, it wasn't human, it was a demon. A demon that killed my wife, _your _mother, when you were 4 years old. You were there Dean. I put your brother into your arms and you carried him out of the house as it was burning. I've spent the last 22 years hunting it down and I finally succeeded that night in getting my revenge. Our revenge, son. The demon's followers didn't like what I did to their master, so they took you hostage, and made it look like you were killed in a car accident. For days we thought you were dead but you weren't. After they captured you they hid you somewhere, I'm not sure where. There they tortured you Dean, we think they gave you shock treatments and then…." At that point John stopped, not sure if he could carry on, remembering the pain he felt coming from his son.

"We think they used a memory demon to take the last of your memories of us away from you. That's why you don't remember us Dean." Sam finished.

"Ask him about the dream about the woman on fire." Missouri suddenly spoke up.

"Shut up, shut up!" Dean yelled now pointing the gun at Missouri.

"You know the one with the woman on the ceiling, blood dripping from her body as she suddenly goes up in flames." Missouri continued unafraid of the weapon pointed in her direction.

"No No! How could you know that?" he asked looking at her horrified. Sam spun around and looked at Missouri as well. She saw his expression and answered his unspoken question.

"He thinks it was a nightmare but really it was your memory Sammy, your memory of Jessica dying. When the two of you were connected he must have tapped in somehow and retain some of your memories." She explained.

"Get out of my head! Dean screamed at the psychic as he grabbed his head.

"Missouri is that possible, part of Dean is still in there?" John asked still staring at his oldest son.

"Yes John. What he thinks are nightmares are really memories trying to return. Somewhere deep inside his subconscious he must have been able to save a part of himself away from the memory demon."

"No stop it, you're lying. You're trying to trick me, I know you are." Dean said trying to stop the visions that were now flooding his head. Visions of various hunts with John and Sam. Visions of seeing John and Sam killed by the demon at the warehouse. That vision being the one that was planted by the demon before he was taken by Meg.

"Dean listen, I'm your brother, you've got to let us help you." Moving closer, Sam pleaded with Dean as he watched his brothers face contort in pain.

"No you're not my brother….I don't have a brother." He looked at Sam still not believing. Turning back towards the sofa, he looked down at Meg again as tears flowed down his face. "I'm not a brother any more….I'm not a son anymore…"

Suddenly Missouri called out as she felt Dean's desperation.

"No Dean, don't do it."

Unable to reach him in time, Sam could only scream out his brother's name as Dean put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

Tbc.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Authors note. I only have one more chapter to go and then this story will finally be finished. I'm sorry I had to leave it where I did but I am an evil bitch and I love cliffhangers. Go ahead and give it to me good. Thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 13a

Authors note: This was suppose to be the final chapter, but I was home alone with all the time in the world the write and damn if I didn't go a little over board. So this is the conclusion Part A with the next chapter Part B. Thanks for hanging in there.

0000000000000000000000000000

Sam felt it as he franticly reach out for his brother. A push of power emanating from his hand knocking Dean's hand forward as the gun went off. He cried out when he saw his brother's head snap back as the bullet made impact. Sam was barely able to catch Dean as he experienced his brothers excruciating pain and together they collapsed on the floor. Blood poured down Dean's face as John and the others rushed to their side.

"Dean Dean Dean Dean…." Sam kept calling his brothers name as he winced from the almost overwhelming pain echoing in his own head. He cradled Dean as Missouri handed John a towel and he gently wiped the blood from his sons face to examine the wound Sam held on to his brother tightly not wanting to see the inevitable damage to his brothers head. John's initial look of despair was suddenly replaced by a look of hope as he saw the deep groove the bullet left across the side of Dean's forehead.

"There's no entrance wound." he said looking up at Sam. Sam looked down not believing him and saw the same thing. The bullet had only grazed his brother's temple. His body suddenly relaxed and he almost lost his grip on his brother.

"John we've got to get these boys upstairs" Sam heard Missouri say to his father. Somehow the words seemed further away than the inches she was to him. He felt Dean lifted from his arms and he immediately tightened his hold.

"Its okay son, I've got him." John gently pried Sam's hands off his brother before pulling Dean up over his shoulder.

"Sammy do you think you can stand up?" he heard Missouri ask.

"I've got him Missouri." Bobby answered as he wrapped Sam's arm around his shoulder and pulled him to his feet. Sam's legs felt weak but he was able to lean on his father's friend long enough to get upstairs. Missouri followed behind them as they stopped at the first bedroom finding John already had Dean on the bed.

"Dean…" Sam said weakly as he watched John tend to his brother. He tried to pull away, but Bobby held on to him firmly.

"Damn it kid, you need to lie down." He said as he watched Sam struggle against him. Dizziness was starting to overwhelm Sam and he felt suddenly weak.

"Bobby get him into the other bedroom quickly, he's about to pass out." Missouri said moving ahead of them into the other room. As they reached the doorway Bobby felt Sam's body go limp and together he and Missouri dragged Sam to the bed and laid him out on top of it. Bobby stood back as he watched Missouri cover the youngest Winchester with a blanket.

"I'll stay here with him." she said pulling up and old desk chair next to the bed. Bobby nodded to her as he headed for the door.

"I'll go take care of the body." He said as he turned back to Missouri.

"Robert make sure somebody finds her. She was somebody's daughter once and she may have family looking for her. They deserve to know what happened to her." Missouri requested of her friend. Bobby nodded again.

"You know I will Missouri." He promised before leaving the room. Stopping at the first bedroom he peered inside hoping to tell John goodbye. After his task was over he was going to head straight back up to his place where he had a special project waiting.

"John." He said lowly. So engrossed in tending to Dean, John didn't hear his friend call his name.

"I'll make sure he knows Bobby." Missouri said poking her head out of the other room. Bobby looked back at her as he heard her voice and gave her a sad smile in return.

"I'll call later when I get back home." He assured her before heading back around and starting down the stairs.

"Bobby" Missouri called out stopping him. He turned around and looked up at her. "Thank you."

"I'll call later…" He assured her again and headed down to the parlor. Missouri didn't need to read his mind to know he would do as he promised with Meg's body and understood his need to leave as he did. She was about to go sit down at Sam's bedside again when she decided to go check on John and Dean in the other room. She found John sitting on the edge of the bed, his head sunk in his hands. He looked up at her as she entered the room.

"How's he doing John?' she asked moving to the other side of the bed. She reached down and touched the blood soaked bandages that wrapped around Dean's head.

"He tried to kill himself Missouri, how the hell did it ever come to that? My son tried to kill himself." John said as he turned and looked at Dean's face still not believing what Dean had done to himself.

"John, he may need to go to the hospital. This wound is serious, we shouldn't treat it lightly."

"Oh yeah I can hear it now Missouri. I'll just explain to the doctors that he shot himself in the head after I had already shot him in the shoulder, not to mention the drugs you gave him, which by the way I'm sure are still in his system. Then there's the little fact that he doesn't know who we are and he held a gun on his brother earlier at the motel and on us just a short time ago. If he wakes up in a hospital he'll probably tell them everything, everything Missouri. If he did that, we would lose him forever and I'm not willing to take that chance."

Missouri saw the look of despair on John's face. She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You're not going to lose him John." She said comforting him. Tears welled up in John's eyes and suddenly and spilled down his cheeks.

"I want to believe that Missouri. I really want to believe that." He said as wiped them away quickly before looking up at his friend. "Bobby gone?"

"Yeah he had business to take care of and then he was heading back up to his place." Missouri said filling him in. John was sure he already knew what business Bobby had to take care of. He smiled grimly at Missouri.

"I never had a chance to thank him." John said sadly.

"He knows John. He said he'll call when he's back home." She reassured him.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Lost in thought for a moment John reached over and squeezed Dean's left hand. "I never meant for any of this to happen."

"I know John but I don't think it's me you need to be justifying things too. You have two sons who have followed you to hell and back and maybe you owe them the justification."

"My boys know why I did what I did. I did it for their mother, to give her justice." He tried to defend himself.

"I know you believe that John. Perhaps if you had been more of a father and less of a hunter both your sons would not be lying unconscious in my spare rooms. They are what you made them John. You took the lives they were suppose to have and sacrificed them for your vendetta. The road you put them on has led them to where they are now and it may have cost you both of them." Missouri continued.

"I'm not the only one to blame here damn it. Why don't you try blaming the demon that killed my wife and left me with two little boys to raise?" John looked at Missouri, eyes blazing.

"Yes John, lots of men lose their wives and leave them with young children. They don't sacrifice their children for their revenge. I blame myself for this as much as you. Perhaps if I hadn't told you the truth when you first came to me…" she stopped as John interrupted her.

"No one is blaming you Missouri, not now not ever." John hung is head as he spoke. "I really screwed up didn't I? What if we…..what if we never get Dean back? What if he stays the way that he is…hating me? I don't know if I can bear the thought of both my sons hating me. It's bad enough to have Sammy feeling that way."

"Sammy doesn't hate you John, he just has a lot of moments when he doesn't like you." Missouri gave John a slight smile. "That boy is more like you than you realize, and the two of you are never going to have an easy relationship, not with the two of you so damn stubborn. He loves you John, trust me on this. If he didn't he never would have left Stanford to look for you. That boy thinks that was his one shot at a 'normal' life and he gave it up for you. You don't give up a dream because you hate someone. You hurt him deeply though, just as I suspect he hurt you but the one person you both have hurt is laying in the bed next to you."

"Dean…" John said sadly.

"He followed you all the way through hell. Every hunt, every order, every time you or Sammy needed anything, Dean was there. Who was there for Dean, John? The two of you so wrapped up in yourselves you didn't notice all the pain he had to carry by himself. You took a scared little boy who missed his momma and told him to suck it up like a man. Then you made him responsible for raising his brother when he never had a chance to grow up himself."

"I lost my chance to make it up to him haven't I?" " John asked despondently.

"I don't know John, even I can't see that answer. Time and hope will tell. I do think there is one other person you need to reconcile yourself with though." John at her with questioning eyes, then he realized who she meant. "They're her sons too. It's time John…go make your peace with your wife."

John nodded knowing she spoke the truth. Mary never would have wanted any of this for her boys. He stood up and helped Missouri up as well.

"I think you're right. I want to check on Sammy first though before I head over there." He said giving Dean one more glance.

"I'll look after the boys." Missouri said following John down the hall to the other bedroom and stood in the doorway. She watched as John touched Sam's long hair, gently brushing it from his forehead.

"You'll call me right away if anything changes, I mean anything."

"You know I will." She assured him.

"Thanks Missouri, for everything. I don't know if I can ever begin to repay you." He said as he turned to exit the room.

"Go see Mary. The boys and I will be waiting for you when you get back."

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

A short time later John found himself traveling down long forgotten roads through Lawrence. The few times he had been back he purposely had avoided visiting the cemetery. He knew he couldn't avoid it now. The years had changed the neighborhoods and the town had grown up since Mary's death so long ago. Finally John came to the entrance of the cemetery and drove in.

At first John was frightened that he wouldn't be able to locate Mary's grave so long after his last visit. The trees and bushes so much taller he almost got lost until he found a tree that looked familiar and pulled over. A maple tree majestically towered over Mary's family plot and John sadly remembered they were her favorite. As he approached her grave, he was struck by how quiet it suddenly was. No birds, no breeze, no insects flying about, absolute peace. It was as if the world was standing still so it would be easier for Mary to hear him.

The lump that had slowly been forming in his throat was now blocking his ability to breathe as he leaned up against a nearby marker and looked back at Mary's headstone. So many emotions welled up inside him he almost turned around and ran back to his truck. Finally the dam he had built up for almost 23 years broke and he sank to his knees next to Mary's grave.

"Mary I'm soooo sorry." His tears streaming down his face. "It's all my fault…..Dean, Sammy, oh my god, I may have lost both our boys today. Dean, he tried to kill himself. Oh god, I couldn't reach him but thank god Sammy did. I don't know what I would have done if he hadn't gotten to him in time. I don't know if I can bear losing either one of them, they're all I have left of you. It's all my fault Mary, it's all my fault. I've done something terrible Mary, I ruined our boy's happiness. I took away their childhoods. I made them become something they should never have had to become. If I hadn't been so obsessed with finding your killer…if I had just once in 22 yrs thought of our sons instead of my revenge….if I had just been their father…" his voice trailed off as he began to sob.

"Mary I may have killed Dean. It's all my fault, they shouldn't have been at that warehouse. I shouldn't have become so obsessed that I dragged them into that life. I've hurt them so badly and now I'm not sure if they'll ever be able to forgive me. If Dean dies, I know Sammy will leave and I will have lost both of them. I just was so damn angry Mary. I just want to know why you had to die and the irony is I still don't know why. Why was a demon there that night? Why did it take you and not me?" With that John fell silent and let his pain drain from his body.

"I love you Mary. I'm sorry I tried to do my best. I wish I could have been stronger. I hope you can forgive me."

He stood up and brushed the dirt from his pants. As he touched the top of her headstone one final time he felt a gentle and reassuring squeeze to his shoulder. Suddenly all his pain and fears went away and he felt peace deep within his soul. Reaching for the phantom hand he only found air in its place.

"Thank you Mary." He said out loud before leaving to return to Missouri's.

End of Part A


	14. Chapter 13b

Authors Note. Here is the conclusion Part B

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back at the house, Missouri had just finished up checking on Dean when she looked up to see Sammy standing in his doorway.

"Sammy you shouldn't be up. Come child, sit down." She took his arm and led him to the chair beside Dean's bed.

"How's he doing?" Sam asked weakly.

"He's as he was before but that's a good sign." Missouri knew she had to reassure Sam right away on his brother's condition. Sam looked down at his brother and tears welled up in his eyes.

"He has to be okay Missouri." He quickly wiped them away as his tears fell.

"Tears are not a sign of weakness no matter what you father has told you." Missouri admonished him and took his hand. Not surprised that she read his mind he squeezed it back thanking her for her support.

"I'm gonna go downstairs and make us some dinner and don't tell me you're not hungry. I don't have to be a psychic to hear your stomach growl." She let go of his hand and stood up to leave.

"I guess I am kinda hungry. Hey where's Dad?" Sam realized his father should have been at Dean's side and wasn't.

"Your father had to make a little trip son. He should be back any minute now." Missouri told him. Sam's expression turned to anger.

"What the hell could be more important than this?" he said pointing at Dean.

"Don't you use that kind of language around me Sam Winchester." Hearing the more cursive words he kept to himself, Missouri scolded the young man. "Your father has gone to ask your mother for forgiveness."

"What? How can he ask her for forgiveness…oh." He said realizing where his father had gone. "He went to the cemetery didn't he?" Missouri nodded and Sam fell silent for a moment.

"He hasn't been back there since she died." He said remembering how his father vowed to never go back to his mother's grave.

"I know Sam." Missouri acknowledged. "Your father is in a lot of pain, you all are. You need time to heal all three of you. Your father just took a big step in healing his pain. Your big step is forgiving him as well."

"I don't know if I can Missouri."

"Yes you can and you will, and so will your brother." She crossed her arms as she looked back at him.

"Dean, how can Dean forgive him?" He asked hope in his eyes. Perhaps the psychic had pickup on something in Dean's subconscious that no one else could have. Missouri stayed quiet and looked at the two boys.

"Only stay up here for a short while. You need to come down for dinner and I won't be calling up here twice." Missouri said as she kept her thoughts to herself. Turning she left the room and headed back downstairs. Frustrated, Sam watched her leave and then turned back to his brother.

"She knows something doesn't she? You're gonna come back to us, I know it." Sam smiled looking at his brother's face.

Back downstairs Missouri busied herself cooking dinner. She set three settings at the table knowing both John and Sam would be joining her for dinner. The front door opened about a half hour later and John made his way into the kitchen. Seeing the food on the stove he headed over there and peered into the pot on the stove.

"Hands off, John Winchester." Missouri turned with a wooden spoon poised to whack his hand.

"Hey I'm not doing anything, besides it smells good." He said breaking into a smile. Missouri looked back at her friend and returned the smile.

"Sam's awake." She announced suddenly as she started to stir the pot.

"He's awake, why didn't you call me?" John's eyes flashed and he whirled around to go upstairs.

"Sam's okay, leave him be John, he's in Dean's room." She ignored the angry look he was giving her.

"He's okay?" he asked turning back around but looking up at the ceiling as if he could see into the bedroom upstairs.

"Let him have some time with his brother. He'll come down when I call him for dinner." Missouri continued fixing the rest of the meal. "That should be in about 10 minutes."

"10 minutes eh?" He asked giving in and sitting down at the table.

"15 if you don't leave me be." She said glaring at him in a friendly way. John threw up his hands conceding the battle and true to her word, 15 minutes later dinner was ready. Missouri called up to Sam from the bottom of the stairs and he quickly answered running down the staircase towards her. After giving him her disapproving look about his running down the stairs she started to laugh and pushed him towards the kitchen.

"Here I was worried you weren't feeling well." John said smiling at Sam as he sat down next to him. "Seriously, you okay?"

"I will be Dad. I still have a little bit of a headache but I'm sure Missouri has something around here for that." Sam looked over at the psychic alluding to her vast supply of potions and pills.

"Watch that I don't give you something that will turn you into a frog young man."

"You wouldn't dare?" Sam asked giving her a fake look of shock.

"How do you know I haven't already." She started to chuckle as Sam quickly put down his fork then started to laugh as well. Dinner passed for the most part pleasantly as the trio chatted about everything except the young man in the bedroom upstairs.

For the next 24 hours they took turns sitting with Dean. On the second night, when it was Missouri's turn, she noticed the two Winchester men heading outside where they sat on her porch talking. She didn't need to hear their voices to know they were making up for lost time.

"You have your first wish John, lets see if we can get your second." She said pulling from her pocket a small tattered book.

"Old friend, I'm counting on you." She said as she opened it to an earmarked page and began to recite the words inside. The book, a gift from a witch she once knew, was ancient in it's writing and Missouri feared she would not be able to read it's language correctly. As she spoke she placed her hand on Dean's forehead and felt a strange tingling sensation. Pleased with her accomplishment, she closed the book and returned it to her pocket. Now all she had to do was wait. After what seemed like hours, she looked over to see Dean starting to stir.

"That's it boy, come back to us."

Dean continued to regain consciousness and when he finally opened his eyes Missouri was standing over him with a big smile. Looking up at her he struggled to get his eyes to focus, smiling back at her as he recognized her face.

"It's good to see you too Dean." She said picking up his unspoken thoughts. "Yes you're at my house."

"How?" he said weakly unable to recall anything since the night at the warehouse. He tried to move around on the bed but she touched his arm and quieted him down.

"Dean you've been seriously hurt but I'm not going to go into that right now. You're father brought you here." She watched as his eyes flew open wide not knowing if she spoke the truth or not.

"Missouri don't lie to me. Dads dead, Sammy too. You don't have to protect me, I watched the demon killed them both back at the warehouse." He turned his head away as he relived that horrible moment.

"Oh Dean." Missouri answered sadly. She felt his pain and knew she had to do something to aleve it. Without a further word she got up from the chair and headed downstairs to John and Sam. Mistaking the look on Missouri's face John, for a moment thought, Dean had died.

"No John he's not dead," she assured them quickly seeing the instant fear on their faces. "Your son is awake." John and Sam looked at each other amazed and started for the stairs immediately.

"Wait!" Missouri called out stopping them. Not wanting to waste another moment they hesitated and waited for her to continue. "John, Dean thinks the two of you died at the warehouse. That's the last memory he has, the two of you being killed by the demon. Be gentle, he's going to be shocked and he may not believe it really is you two."

"Then I guess we're gonna have to make him believe." John gave her a big smile and the two of them bounded up the stairs to Dean's room. Stopping only for a moment in his doorway John and Sam made their way into Dean's room. At first Dean didn't notice them, so lost in his grief, but then he looked up at the familiar faces and his eyes flew open wide.

"Dad! Sammy!" he cried out weakly as they ran to the bed. John reached him first and pulled him up in a tight hug. Wincing as his shoulder got jostled he ignored the pain as Sam too wrapped his arms around him.

"Oh my god I thought she was lying Dad when she said you brought me here." Dean said, the initial shock quickly wearing off. Sam started to laugh and absently pounded on Dean's injured shoulder.

"Ouch dude, that's my bad shoulder." Dean said starting to laugh at his brother's horrified expression.

"Dean oh god I'm so sorry." Sam started to pull away not wanting to hurt Dean any further.

"Get back over here geek boy." Dean said pulling him back with his good arm. Silently Missouri came up behind them and watched the three men begin to celebrate.

Hours later, the more subdued Winchesters sat in Dean's room and talked about what had happened since the battle at the warehouse. They started at the beginning, complete with watching the Impala go off the road. Dean was appalled when he heard what happened to his beloved car.

"You love that damn car more than us don't you?" Sam teased him when he saw his brother's reaction.

"It's just a car." John said shaking his head at the two of them. Dean's gave his father an incredulous look.

"Oh, oh Dad now you've done it." Sam started to laugh and the jokes started to fly about Dean's relationship with his car and even threw in a few jabs about his choice of music. Ahhhh, it was good to laugh again.

Then there were some things they didn't want to talk about. The final battle with the demon. Meg and the things she had done to Dean. That Dean thought his father and brother were dead and vice versa. That John had been forced to shoot him to protect Sam at the motel. Those conversations were left for another time. Right now they were just happy to be alive and together again.

Dean suddenly winced as he felt a strong headache coming on. Missouri saw his grimace, and moved in to get the others out of his room. After forcing him to take some painkillers she stayed behind until he was asleep and then went to her room for some much needed rest of her own.

Sometime in the middle of the night Missouri was woken up and she sat up in her bed worried. Putting on her robe she quickly moved down the hall way to her spare room only to find it empty. Not one to panic she looked down the hall into the second bedroom and breathed a sigh of relief. Asleep and snoring in the chair next to Dean's bed sat John, and Sam was squeezed onto the bed next to his brother. She smiled at the scene in front of her, turned, and went back to bed.

ooooooooooooooo

Tbc with an epilogue.


	15. Chapter 15

**Epilogue**

At Missouri's insistence they stayed at her place for almost a month. That was how long she claimed it would take them to rest and heal, and they knew not to argue with her. One day John got a mysterious phone call from Bobby, and afterwards he disappeared for a few hours. When he came back he had an envelope filled with cash and two concerned sons on his hands.

"I sold the Mustang." He announced as he dropped the envelope on the table. Sam picked it up and looked inside. Whistling he was amaze as he started to count the hundred dollar bills he saw inside.

"What the hell Dad, now what are we going to drive?" Dean said annoyed. It wasn't the same as driving the Impala, but the Mustang had been a sweet ride too and he hated that his father sold it without even telling them he was going to do it.

"Missouri says you can drive her car." He said with an amused voice giving Missouri a wink.

"Dad!" Dean cried out as he and Sam both winced at the thought of driving Missouri's 1988 Escort.

"No offence Missouri but it's a little tight for the both of us." Sam said remember how cramp they were the one other time they tried to drive her car.

"Drives fine though doesn't it boys." She said smugly going along with John's plan. "Oh and by the way I'll need you boys to run to the store and get me some groceries. If you hurry, you can get back before it gets too hot outside, you know the air conditioner doesn't work in my car."

Behind the boys, John stood trying to suppress his laughter. Missouri tried as well to keep a straight face not wanting to ruin John's surprise.

Knowing there was no way of getting out of this errand both boys sulked out the front door and around the back to the garage. Throwing the garage door open the boys stood there stunned by what they saw.

A shinny black, 1967 Chevrolet Impala.

"No way!" Dean looked at Sam shocked before running to the driver's side. Equally shocked Sam ran over the passenger side and jumped in. Dean slowly slid in behind the wheel and rubbed the dashboard with a loving hand. Both sat there stunned as they looked around. The same seats, the same dashboard, the same everything accept one thing…. The CD player.

"Alllrighttt." Sam started to laugh as he saw the new CD player in the dash. Dean automatically reached for the ignition and was pleased to find the keys were already there.

"Wanna go for a ride little brother?" He said with a new twinkle in his eye.

"You don't have to ask me twice dude, let's go." Sam said settling in on the passenger side.

Dean turned the key and sat for a moment listening to the engine come to life.

"That's my baby." He said with a big smile. Suddenly the deafening sounds of Metallica filled the car as Sam turned on the CD player.

"Oh no way dude. NO WAY!" He said looking horrified at the car stereo.

"Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole." He laughed at Sam's expression. He put it in reverse and slowly drove down the driveway. Pulling into the street he looked over at Sam and Sam looked over at him.

"Should we do it?" Sam asked knowing what Dean was about to do.

"Damn straight we are." With that Dean threw it into gear and floor it leaving skid marks in front of Missouri's house.

"She's gonna kills us you know" Sam said as the car accelerated throwing him back.

"She has to catch us first." Dean laughed.

THE END

Authors note: You know I had to resurrect the Impala. Besides I wanted to end the story on a happy note. Thanks to all my faithful readers for the encouragement and the reviews, I couldn't have finished it without you. Now if I could only get back on track on some of my other stories…


End file.
